


Black and Blue shards

by Beastly-Feasts (MommaVanillaBear)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Barista Lance, Emotional Manipulation, Hurt Lance, Kidnapped AU, Langst, M/M, Obsessive Shiro, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Restraints, Stalking, Stockholm Syndrome, will tag as story goes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-04-04 20:05:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 38,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14027748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MommaVanillaBear/pseuds/Beastly-Feasts
Summary: Shirogane Takashi is a man that has seen the darkness of the world around him, long since having gone emotionally cold and uncaring for those around him. When he finds something that catches his attention he clings to it as one would a life preserver in the ocean. When a trip to a cafe brings him to finding someone that catches attention Shirogane knows one thing immediately.He wants him.He wants to have the barista before him no matter what the cost.





	1. Finding the spark

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for this quick chapter, it is mostly just to set tone, and this world does not follow canon nor are characters accurately portrayed. If this is not your cup of tea then that is fine, do not be rude as I know we are all proned to do when we find something we don't care for.   
> Next chapter will be longer and more detailed, thank you again my dear friend for giving me courage to write this mess.

In this world there are some truths than can be said with indisputable argument, just as the sun will always rise and set, so to can it be said that in every person there is a flicker of darkness. To some the flicker grows until it blacks out whom the person once was or stamped out the light that the person could have been, whilst others are able to suppress the small flicker until it is casted out, keeping themselves pure.

That was how some saw humanity, whilst one man in particular watched the world with tired, emotionless eyes, seeing others for what they truly were to him, a  _ nuisance,  _ just another means to achieve his end goal. The pale skinned man knew not when his weariness for humanity had started, for he could not remember even a time when he felt anything other than the bone weariness and disdain for those about him, not even when he was a child did he feel  _ light hearted _ , seeing those around as more as just those who could provide for him until he was of age.

He  _ despised them _ , and yet the man could not say that it was truly a bad thing, being weary of others and cold around them left him undisturbed in his work, keeping him focused on what was necessary rather than what others had wanted from him. And yet, after being alone for so long the man began to wonder if anything could stir an emotion from him other than annoyance or disgust.  The taste of scotch became like vinegar in his mouth whenever he would have his nightly drink, food itself having lost flavor to him. The fear that he was to live his life in perpetual gray had plagued his weary mind more than once when he found himself working in his home office late at night. 

The man was almost compelled to give into his fate, to accept that the world was gray and bone weary… that was until he met  _ him.  _

 

Shirogane remembered with a bare hint of a smile upon his lips the first time he had decided to actively change his morning routine. It had started with the japanese male waking up at the barest crack of dawn to begin working on yet another round of going through applicants when he had discovered that upon inspection he had forgotten to buy more beans for the grinder. It had been debated within himself whether he could switch for some tea instead when he felt the usual annoyance creep over himself. A rare thought catching him off guard with the idea of actually  _ going out _ to get coffee from someplace other than the market. Shirogane knew he had more than enough money to splurge on a treat, owning his own corporation left him funds that he could easily replenish in the blink of the eye despite himself living rather plainly. Just when Shirogane was about to wave off the thought and grab a canister of loose tea he found an odd stirring in his chest, his gray eyes narrowing in thought. Whether it was from want of coffee or perhaps a rare case of considering himself ‘locked up’, Shirogane found himself leaving the canister on the counter to go and get dressed for the day, deciding with rare mindset that he would go out that morning.

Shirogane Takashi was by no means a meek man; Shirogane stood over a proud 6’3 with broad shoulders and sturdy build that had come about from vigorous exercise and strength training, the muscle definitions causing his tailored black suits to cling to his body in all the right places. Despite his bodies strength Shirogane knew himself to be  _ incomplete,  _ his body was scarred above where his right elbow had once been, the flesh having been uncleanly, and viciously severed, leaving the stump of his arm deeply scared with pink jagged marks that were kept covered by his prosthetic at all time, a prosthetic that resembled his fleshened in all ways save for the black bands that served to mark at his ‘wrist’ and elbow. Though he considered himself lucky that a watch could cover the band on his wrist, leaving other’s none the wiser. His right arm had not been the only place to be maimed, a large scar ran over Shirogane’s nose, nearly going across both cheeks, pale pink that stood out on his pale skin. That was the only scar Shirogane allowed others to see, giving his cold conditioned eyes an even more ghostly appearance when he would grace other’s with his attention. 

Dressing himself in one of his more casual suits of basic blacks slacks, and turtleneck Shirogane brushed his dark hair back, not being one for long hair on himself the back was kept just above scalp short with a bit longer along the top, and to his dismay his bangs were already snowy white due to a scar along his scalp. Giving his appearance a once over Shirogane vowed silently to himself as he slipped on his black dress shoes that if his outing were to go bad then he would not be doing  it again, after all, why waste time around others whom did not deserve his presence nor his time? 

With the hour still early Shirogane found the sidewalks to be unbusy, nearly no foot traffic to watch out for as he walked his way leisurely through the still sleeping city, aware of the hum of traffic passing and the birds starting their calls.Had it not been for his company Shirogane knew he would have gotten a home in the country side, somewhere he could live undisturbed, and yet he knew his business needed him, and despite the way he viewed others, he knew he needed to be at least able to contact his employees to keep up the appearance that he was in charge of them still despite his near constant absence. 

Strolling past several of the more commercially owned coffee shops and eateries Shirogane kept his gaze ahead, stopping only briefly to watch a woman step out of one of the more family owned appearing cafes with a large drink in hand, her eyes lighting up with silent delight after taking a sip. Shirogane had not been away he had stopped, his eyes narrowing.

“Am I in your way?” The woman asked at seeing that she had caught Shirogane’s eye, her cheeks tinting with embarrassment, at seeing Shirogane’s scar her eyes quickly were downcasted. “I’m sorry, the coffee here is just so good since they switched barista’s, he can work magic with this old roast.” 

Shirogane’s nose wrinkled at the woman’s attempt to be friendly, and yet he eyed the drink curiously, noting with a roll of his eyes that whomever had taken the order had written the woman’s name and drew a heart and star along with it. Finding his patience worn thin however from trying to find any place that looked worthy of his time, Shirogane decided that he would give this small cafe a try, walking around the woman pointedly before making his way inside.  Shirogane’s eyes took in the quaint cafe that was decorated with black and white photographs of their fair city in simple frames, the walls railing lined with flowers most likely boughten from the corner boutique. There were several tables in the small cafe along with a leather couch that had coffee themed pillows by each arm, a fact that Shirogane found tacky and just overdone Despite his annoyance and over all unimpressed manner, Shirogane could not deny that the cafe smelled enticing, the fresh scents of roasting coffee and baked breakfast treats had him moving closer to the glass counter to glance inside- a fact that he would deny as he was not normally one for sweets. Looking into the case he found small cards next to each baked treat that read who had baked them, he saw more names of ‘Hunk’ alongside a couple cards with the name of ‘ _ Lance’  _ written in blue ink with hearts and small stars decorating by the ‘e’. An amused near silent huff escaped the onlooking man as he found out the name to the one whom had drawn the stars and hearts on the woman's cup- a mystery he had not given any thought of until he learnt of the name. 

Lance…

Something about the name had Shirogane’s attention captured for the first time in a long time, he couldn’t explain it, but the name didn’t have him angry as most things that caught his attention were bound to do. No, in fact, he found himself starting to feel... _ curious.  _ He wanted to know more about this Lance, or the very least to know what Lance’s appearance was just to quell the sudden curiosity that came with knowing a name but not having a face to place with it. If there was one thing that Shirogane considered himself to be an expert at was memorizing names and faces. 

From over behind the counter the sound of happy humming was heard over the soft music playing from a radio,the hummer just out of Shirogane’s sight, most likely working down behind the cabinets. At the sound of Shirogane’s clearing of his throat the humming stopped, the guess of the worker working down below being proven right as Shirogane watched a man- no, there was no way this boy was an older than twenty three- straighten themselves up, stopping Shirogane’s beating heart cold by glancing at him with breathtaking blue eyes that rivaled the oceans and skies above with their sheer blue hues that shimmered from surprise to joy at seeing Shirogane standing there.  Though Shirogane knew full well the boy- Lance, his name tag read- was happy to see a customer, he couldn’t help but feel that Lance was giving him a joyful smile that was reserved for him and him  _ alone. _

Straightening his name tag on his blue apron the other smiled before clearing his throat, leaning on the counter as his slim fingers stretched and curled. “Good morning there, haven’t seen you before, handsome, what can I get for you?” 

Shirogane could feel his heart starting to beat again as Lance spoke, his voice soft and warm, a voice that sounded like music to his ears when all he heard around him was usually the same dullened voices of his workers or shouting from the city. Clearing his throat, albeit much quieter, Shirogane brought his prosthetic hand up to his lips in thought, glancing over the hanging chalkboard once more before indicating just a simple black coffee. 

“Not much of a sweet tooth huh?” Lance laughed as he grabbed a throw away coffee cup. 

“What would you recommend?” Shirogane asked despite his better judgement, tilting his head in thought. “What do you make yourself?”

“Well our specialty is the salted cookie coffee, but I have a concoction I make myself whenever I have time.” Lance beamed over, stopping himself from writing the order down, a hand brushing back his thick chocolate locks from his forehead, his hair cut relatively short with playfully choppy locks to frame his face. By a second look Shirogane could see a faint dusting of freckles on Lance’s nose and cheeks, the barista’s tan skin appearing healthy and glowing otherwise, Shirogane found himself wondering just how many freckles there were on Lance’s body, the man pondering if there were more under the clothing...

“Make me what you normally have then.” Shirogane decided, a smirk resting on his lips when Lance’s eyes widened in shock- they were so expressive unlike his own dead gaze. “I’ll pay you for whatever you make, so please, make me what you would normally drink-”

“The name’s Lance.” The barista chuckled, already drawing a heart and star on the cup with a blue marker. “What’s your name?” At Shirogane’s confused silence he spoke once more, “you know, for the cup. _ ” _

Seeing Lance’s smile beginning to fade Shirogane was quick to speak up, wanting Lance to continue smiling, _ needing  _ to see the barista before him smile. Shirogane doubted he had ever seen such a beautiful smile, Lance’s teeth appearing as healthy as his skin from where they flashed between his plumped lips that Shirogane wondered felt to be as soft as they appeared. 

“Shirogane, but please, call me Shiro.”

“Shiro.” Lance spoke softly, as if tasting how it felt on his tongue before writing it out, placing a small heart over the ‘i’. “Well Shiro, I have a pot brewing, so it’s going to be another couple of minutes, do you mind taking a seat, or you can wait up here.”

“I’ll stand, thank you.” Shirogane spoke, his lips threatening to twitch up once more in a rare smile at the thought that Lance was brewing fresh coffee that he would be the first to try,the thought though a bit delusional had him feeling something akin to happiness nonetheless. “Is there anything in the case you would recommend?”

“Well Hunk has made these awesome orange flavored-”

“What have you made that you would recommend?” Shirogane’s pleasure grew at seeing Lance stop to look at him once more in amazement, the barista’s cheeks coloring as his lips pulled up into a smile as he slid open the back casing of the glass door to takeout a cinnamon roll with a bit of tissue paper, handing it over to Shirogane. 

“I’m nowhere near as good as Hunk, but I made these this morning…” Lance smiled shyly under Shirogane’s gaze, the man taking it from Lance before he could suggest something else to him. 

Shirogane was happy to find that the cinnamon roll was still warm as he held it in his hand, for a moment still feeling where his hand had brushed Lance’s fingers. Even though not being a fan of sweets Shirogane brought the roll to his lips and took a bite, finding that he could not keep his eyes from widening at the sweet taste of sugar and cinnamon melted together with a bit of butter on the flaky warm roll, nor could he take his eyes away from Lance’s lithe outlined body as the barista worked on measuring out items for the drink, keeping his back to him as he poured in a few shots of different syrups into the cup, filling it once the coffee brewer had beeped. Topping the drink off with a bit of foamed milk Lance was quick to poke and play with it by using a toothpick until surely a design was made. Swallowing the bite he had taken Shirogane took yet another before Lance was once more facing him, the barista placing the tall cup down to reveal that he had drawn a lion’s head in the foam. Shirogane had to keep himself silent, the will to ask Lance how he knew his favorite animal would be just a bit too tense for just meeting the other, he would not want to scare him off. 

Not when he had finally found someone that made him  _ feel _ anything for the first time in a long time. 

“I call this the Blue Lion paw.” Lance smiled brightly, moving it towards the middle of the counter for Shirogane to take with ease. “Double shot of espresso with a bit of chocolate drizzle and caramel. This always keeps me awake when I need to either start work or go out after work.” Lance chuckled, watching Shirogane place the baked treat by the drink to take out his wallet. 

“And why is it called the Blue Lion?” Shirogane asked curiously, pulling out a crisp hundred. 

“Well, I love lions and if you haven’t noticed, blue’s my favorite color.” Lance grinned, indicating with his hand to his blue apron and undershirt, a chuckle bubbling out from him. “And the caffeine hits you like a paw to the brain.” 

Shirogane allowed himself to smile at the creativity that Lance shared, the barista typing quickly into the register before turning once more to Shirogane, stopped by the man before he could speak.

“Keep the change.”

“I- that’s like a ninety three dollar tip I just can’t take-”

At hearing Lance about to argue with him Shirogane cleared his throat, his eyes hardening as he felt annoyance replace the good mood he was feeling, his cold gray eyes demanding silently for Lance to take the money. After all, Shirogane  _ knew  _ what was  _ best  _ for Lance, so why was he arguing with him?

“I said keep it, your company and time earned it.” Shirogane’s voice held an audible edge to it, his eyes alone keeping Lance from arguing with him further; taking a business card from next to the tip jar Shirogane placed it into his wallet before wishing Lance a good rest of the day, turning around to leave just as Lance gave him a cheerful farewell. 

“Thank you so much Shiro, maybe i’ll see you around some time!” 

Silently smirking Shirogane merely waved his hand without looking back, his eyes lightening from their dark gaze. It went without being said that he would be returning. Lance was the first person in such a long time to talk to him like he was an actual person. To cause such a reaction from within him...

Shirogane was not going to allow that feeling to be banished.

Strolling back to his upper town home Shirogane began to ponder just how he could keep the spark of emotional alive within him. The appearance of Lance in his mind's eye could only keep him smiling gently for so long before he found he wanted to see the other again, and yet he told himself not to rush back, that scaring Lance by returning that day would harm his end goal rather than help. Slipping through the growing foot traffic with ease Shirogane began to ponder more about the barista, his curious side had been awakened and there was so much more he wanted to know. 

What else did Lance like besides coffee and lions?

Was he attending one of the nearby campuses?

What did he do in his spare time?

_ Was he seeing anyone? _

That thought had Shirogane scowling into his coffee, the foam image long having been gone;the thought that someone else being able to to see Lance whenever they wanted, to receive private smiles and gentle touches did nothing but irritate Shirogane further. Lance was someone so very different than the usual citizens that worked and lived within the city, the barista practically glowing with innocence and kindness, like an unpicked rose growing in an all but dead bush. 

Shirogane wanted to pluck him away before the vines could strangle the light out of him. 

Shirogane wanted Lance as his own…

 

Returning to his home Shirogane stepped out of his dress shoes with a sigh, carding his prosthetic fingers through his hair, already he could feel the caffeine kick that Lance had told him about, the sweetened coffee having worked better in waking him up than any of his normal blends. Placing the cinnamon roll to the side Shirogane headed straight from his kitchen to his home office, the room sparsely decorated save for the tools he kept to the side to repair his prosthetic and the various notebooks he kept by on his work desk. The curtains over the windows kept out any bit of light from entering, keeping the room dark and cool with little help from the air conditioner that he kept on to one of the lowest settings. Taking a seat in front of his computer Shirogane took out the business card from his wallet, the card stock was thin with a pale yellow background, decorated around the edges with cartoon coffee cups and coffee beans, the lettering done in basic black ink.

_ Voltron Cafe _

An odd name, Shirogane thought as he read the address and hours, it seemed that it was still a small growing business, opened Monday through saturday, sunday’s being marked off. An amused chuckle escaped Shirogane’s lips at the thought of how easily he could buy the cafe, it truly wouldn’t make a dent in his wallet, wouldn’t even touch his actual savings, and yet, he had no real interest in owning it. Rather he wanted to own the barista with those beautiful eyes and adorable splash of freckles.

Typing in the website printed on the back of the card once his computer was warmed up Shirogane found a page of employees listed in the tabs of the cafe’s site, the first picture being that of a woman with lightly tanned skin much like Lance’s, possessing long waves of snowy white hair and eyes a soft robin blue.

And yet…

She held not an ounce of his attention, though he did take to mind that her name was Allura, the co owner of the cafe alongside a man named Coran. Scrolling down Shirogane saw several pictures of workers that held little interest to him, however he was able to put a face to the name of Hunk, a baby faced man with dark hair that was pulled back by a gold ribbon. Down by the last name Shirogane stopped with interest at seeing a picture that had obviously been taken when Lance had not been ready, the barista’s eyes were glancing to the side, however his smile was wide as if he had been mid laugh,with just the faintest hints of dimples, though the picture was stopped mid torso Lance’s arms had been positioned as if he was holding something, for a moment Shirogane pondered on whether he had been drinking a coffee or perhaps was texting on a phone. 

Shirogane wasted no time in saving the picture to his image folder, one that had been empty until that very moment he had found something worth saving. Feeling the lingering touch of Lance’s fingers brushing his Shirogane brought his hand up to his lips to gently rest the digits against them, his eyes closing as a thought came to mind. Wasting no time in pulling out his phone Shirogane dialed the familiar number and waited only three rings before he was met with a graveled voice that had clearly meant he had woken the other up.

“What the shit, Shiro, i’m trying to get some fucking sleep.” The voice growled, the sound of sheets being tossed back heard in the brief silence. 

“I have a job for you, keith. I’ll send you an E-mail with the details.” Shirogane said simply, already opening up the saved page. “And Keith, watch your language.” 

Keith’s snort of amusement was heard before he spoke once more. “Yeah whatever, Shiro. Does this client have a name?”

“Yes, it will be in the E-mail, and Keith, unlike the others, do not hurt him. I don’t want you to even touch him.”  Shirogane’s voice held a silent threat for if his orders were ignored.

Had Keith been in the room Shirogane would have seen the mullet haired male arching his brow in confusion, however Keith merely sighed audibly over the phone.

“Will do, this guy must be important, huh?”

“Yes Keith, i’m hoping he will be.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize that this chapter is kind of broken into sections to show different character interactions, however starting next chapter it will be exclusively Shiro and Lance interactions, and this has been such a fun story to start writing and planning out, and thank you for those who encourage me to write more, and for those who aren't a fan, or haven't read the tags, sorry, I can't really help you other than to say don't read this if it's not your cup of tea.   
> Any spelling mistakes are on me, it's hard to focus and edit lately due to being back on my medicine.

 

“I’m telling you it was the strangest morning!” The barista brushed back a lock of his hair from his forehead that refused to stay in place, a cup being sloppily written on with his signature marker before tossing it over to the one he spoke to. “I’m serious dude, first Mrs. Figgins came in and was nicer than usual-”

“Is she the one with the cat hair?”

“No, she’s the one with glasses, now hush.” The barista laughed, wiping down the display case quickly with a dampened cloth, continuing to work whilst he told his story. “So after Mrs. Figgins left, this man walked in, and Hunk, this guy was good looking- i mean  _ good  _ looking. Better than half the business guys that come in. But there was something kind of, off about him.” 

The way the slimmer barista's brows furrowed had the heftier man stopping mid stir, cream poured into the coffee cup. Adding the finishing touches the man known as Hunk capped the drink for himself, Dressed in a dark yellow smock Hunk stood much taller than the slimmer barista, his frame heftier and skin a darker tone with thick black locks of black hair that was held back by a simple yellow ribbon matching the color of his apron. Selecting a pink straw the barista with the name tag of ‘Hunk’ leant against the counter, his own brown hued eyes watching his fellow co-worker and best friend work. 

“What do you mean?”

Done with the work of cleaning the case Lance chewed visibly on his bottom lip, fidgeting just a bit with his hands, finding it hard to keep his thoughts to himself when Hunk was watching him so intently, the other male practically a brother from how close they were. Holding up his hands in defeat he sighed. “This guy- Shiro I think he said his name was? Anyhow, he just had this air about him, like something was wrong. And his eyes, Hunk they were gorgeous but also really intense, as if he was trying to see into my core. And when I tried to give him his change his smile just dropped.”

“So he just made you take the money as a tip?” Hunk asked for reiteration, thick arms crossing over his broad chest at seeing Lance’s nod. “Well, it was early, maybe he was just tired? But honestly, I would be careful taking tips that large, you never know who’s going to try and turn around and say you with held it.” 

It went without being said that Hunk and Lance both knew the ignorance of the city, both having had their fair share of customers discriminating against them for something as simple as their heritage. 

And yet Lance had the feeling that the man he had met wasn’t going to turn around and do that. Something about the way Shiro had spoken and held himself told Lance that he was far above all of that. But still Lance couldn’t stop but find the situation odd. The man almost scared him with how intensely he was watched; in most cases Lance would have been fearful that he was being watched to make sure he wasn’t going to mess up the order, but in Shiro’s case it was almost as if the man was trying to imprint him to memory. 

Though perhaps he was over thinking things, he did have a bad habit of doing so when he was tired and there was not much going on.

With the lunch rush gone Lance worked idly on restocking the case, displaying the fresh rolls and sandwiches to go that he had prepared for the after school rush whilst he continued talking to Hunk, the large teddy bear of a man quelling his thoughts by talking about his family. Family was always important to them, being an only child Hunk spoke mainly of his mother and father, telling Lance all about their small traditions and how his mother would call him every weekend to make sure he was fairing well in the city. Lance of course loved the closeness Hunk and them shared, he would be a hypocrite if he said he wasn’t close with his own family. After all, coming from a family of five other children, his momma and father, Lance knew just how important family was. He himself made sure to keep in touch with them as often as he could, often times ringing his phone bill sky high with the international call fees. 

But oh it was worth it just to be able to talk to all of them, telling them all about the life in the city, mailing them back trinkets and items not found in their cuban home, and in return he would beam with delight at care packages received- his favorite pickled plums mailed in safely along with knitted items his abuela would make just for him. His heart swelled with the thought that with the tip he had received he would be able to mail back some yarn he found as well as a bottle of expensive shampoo he knew his mother would simply love to have. 

Was Shiro close to his family?

The thought was quiet, and with a frown Lance found himself highly doubting that the other would be, just something in the back of his mind saying that those like Shiro often don’t have time for them. But that wasn’t being fair, Lance didn’t know anything else about the man other than his name, who was he to make assumptions?

The bells on the door chimed at the opening of the door, alerting Lance and Hunk to the presence of a customer; motioning with his hand  that he would help them Lance fell into routine, smiling brightly at whomever had walked in to the cafe. No matter what lance was feeling when it came to him at work, he greeted each customer with a sunny bright smile and greeting, his hands itching to start their orders, or to the very least, draw on the cup before passing it on to either Hunk or another employee working. And this customer was no different, though glancing to the customer Lance could see that this one was not one of his usuals, nor one he’s ever seen walked by the cafe- which Lance had a good memory and eye, often gazing at people when they walked by, noticing small details and mannerisms, able to recollect it for later if he ever served them. The male before him had immediately caught Lance’s attention, the male couldn’t have been any older than himself, standing just a bit shorter than Lance with pale skin and black hair that was grown out into a mullet, thick and healthy unlike others who kept their hair that length. The males eyes were unique, just dark enough that Lance was unable to tell if they were black or dark purple, standing out against the paleness of his skin. The other male appeared bored, his gaze on the chalkboard that showed the daily special blend it offered, giving Lance time to continue admiring the handsome male before him. Clad in a dark pair of jeans Lance could see a white shirt peeking out from underneath an expensive appearing red jacket that didn’t quite reach the males waist, cropped just to the middle of his ribcage, a black messenger bag hanging off the male’s shoulder. 

“What can i get for you?” Lance asked cheerfully, motioning to Hunk that he had it covered, his smile resting on his lips at spying the way the male smiled back softly, a hand coming up to brush away a lock of black hair. 

“Well, i’m a bit new to this part of the city- I hadn’t realized how late it was getting, and I have an awful lot of work to get done.” The male spoke, chuckling softly, breathy and low, his gaze lingering on Lance’s smile. “I could use a bit of a caffeine pick me up...but I don’t know what to get. What would you suggest?”

Lance’s smiled widened at that, selecting a large plastic cup that he quickly began to draw hearts on, his attention on his drawing marker while he asked for a name.

“My name’s Keith, and thank you, you’re a lifesaver.” Keith chuckled again, pulling out his phone, his gaze on it as he typed out a message whilst Lance worked on his order for ‘whatever you suggest is fine’, the barista humming to himself. 

“So, you a college student?” Lance asked over the sound of the brewing coffee, scooping out a bit of ice for the drink. 

“Me? Oh no, i’m here on business,figured since I was in town I would check to see what the city had to offer, and this place looked nice enough.” Placing his phone back into his jeans pockets Keith motioned to one of the tables shyly, eyes down casted. “I still have a bit of work  to do, is it okay if I use one of the tables here to work while I drink? I’ll even buy something else if there’s a minimum...” 

Laughing at the other’s nervous smile sweetly Lance shook his head, giving the coffee concoction a splash of cream and a shot of caramel- Keith looked like a caramel kind of guy- before giving the drink a good mix, a lid popped on carefully. 

“Oh please, we get people who order a fifty cent water and sit on the wifi for hours, you’re fine.” Placing a straw through the lids opening Lance motioned for Keith to come closer to the register, the sounds of the clicking keys filling the silence that had fallen between them. “So the damage is going to be four dollars, cash or credit?” 

From Keith’s reaction of taking out his wallet and blushing Lance wondered if perhaps the other did not have the money needed, the thought put to rest at seeing Keith take out a fifty, handing it over. 

“I’m sorry I don’t have anything smaller. But keep the change, it’s the least I can do since you were nice enough to let me stay for a bit. I’m sure i’ll get my work done now.” Keith smiled, the smile not reaching his eyes at seeing Lance about to refuse. “I insist. Customers always right you know.” With the drink in hand Keith took himself over to a table that sat pressed up against one of the further back walls, Keith’s back facing the wall as he took off his messenger bag, a laptop taken out silently and turned on, his attention no longer on Lance, enthralled by his work. 

Lance turned his attention away from Keith to once again clean up the back counter, chatting with  Hunk quietly as the radio volume was raised just a smidge to offer them a bit of coverage to once more chit chat in between tasks, Lance’s heart beating fast at seeing the tip jar fuller than it had ever been, his eyes glancing to Hunks, silently pleading, asking if it was ok to take. At Hunks slight shrug of the shoulders and gentle smile Lance gave a nod, recording on a napkin of the new tip, leaving it under the register for their boss to see should she come in with a complaint.

What an odd day, Lance thought to himself, fixing himself up an iced tea at the encroaching evening hour, discounting a bagel for himself as he leant against the back counter, watching Keith idly for a moment, the other male still engrossed in his typing, barely making a sound between that and catching a few sips of the coffee Lance made for him. Fixing up his apron Lance prepared for the rush that would come from those who were just preparing for their night shifts- it always got busier the closer the night came, and without another thought of Keith or the odd tips of the day, Lance fell into a comfortable silence, preparing himself for the rest of his twelve hour shift, the only thought keeping him going was that at least he would be able to eat more than just ramen noodles that night.

 

 

Three hours Keith had forced himself to sit and  _ work _ , drinking the cold brew that the annoyingly cheerful barista had crafted for him. The coffee itself wasn’t bad perse, but the caramel and creamer left an overly sweet taste in his mouth- honestly he wondered how the hell Takashi willingly drank the coffee he had this morning, but Keith soon found he didn’t care, instead choosing to feign interest in his work. Honesty it was so easy to slip the mask of an overworked young man on, hiding his cruel intentioned eyes and sneering lips. A forced blush here, a soft chuckle there, Lance had no idea he was being watched, pictures having been snatched throughout the time Keith sat there with the other none the wiser, and the man whom Keith heard called ‘Hunk’ had not a clue in that simple head of his. Had he thought about it more, perhaps Keith would have been well suited for an actor, able to play various roles without so much as a hiccup, schooling his usually bored expression into masks he could choose and wear seamlessly; surely he would have been the envy to any big shot hollywood actor. 

Instead, Keith was more than happy to use his  _ talent  _ to persuade others to his bidding, controlling them when needed by mere whispered suggestions. Perhaps that was why he found himself to be so close to Shirogane Takashi, they both were emotionless and at times manipulative, but when it came down to it, Keith would bend under Shirogane’s will, knowing the larger male could beat him into submission through both words and deed. 

With a wave of his hand, and another insincere statement of gratitude Keith had his work packed up once more into his bag and coffee in hand just minutes before the two barista’s were ready to leave. And only when Keith was well outside and heading back towards the taxi lanes did he throw out the overly sweetened beverage, popping a bit of gum into his mouth to counteract the terrible taste from it all. 

Honestly was everything about Lance sweet? 

His smile, his voice...even the coffee he made was sweet, and all Keith wanted to do was pull that barista forward and smash his lips against his, to show Lance that not everyone was sweet, that he would need to become at least somewhat bitter if he wanted to survive in this damned world they called home. 

But that was not his call to make, had he even laid a finger on the barista Takashi would know, and Takashi would make him suffer for going against his will. 

Hailing a taxi was simple enough, with all the mindless workers driving through the city he was able to find one in a matter of moments, the address he gave quick and precise, all interactions with the driver stopped once he pulled out his phone once more to see another message from Takashi, the man having moved their meeting up by half an hour, cutting into the time that Keith had prepared to set aside for himself. Sighing he found he could make do, simply allow himself the rest of the night to do what he pleased afterwards.

  
  


 

“I take it everything went according to your plan?” Shirogane asked from the comfort of his leather recliner, the male dressed in a pair of black slacks and simple white button down top, a glass filled with amber liquid resting in his hand, the ice reflecting the light from a close by lamp. It had been clear that the japanese male had been relaxing with a book that laid open in his lap,a strong drink in hand during his time waiting for Keith. Shirogane looked barely pleased once he caught the time on his white gold plated watch, humming softly for Keith to speak. 

“He was happily unaware, honestly I could have taken my camera out and shot pictures of him and the fool wouldn’t have realized.” Keith huffed, occupying a seat across from Shirogane, noting with a raised brow the way the other glared at him. “Don’t worry I did what you wanted. In fact, while i was there I was able to do a bit of snooping, their fire wall wasn’t very strong,so you are getting the pictures I promised as well as his schedule for the rest of the week. Looks like he’s going to be working a lot of early mornings with that guy called Hunk.An ill fitting name if you ask me.”

Shirogane brought the glass to his lips, taking a slow sip to savour the bitterness that stung his tongue, the ice soothing it only slightly before he gazed to back to Keith, closing his book whilst one leg crossed carefully over the other. “Tell me, Keith, and I do want honesty, what do you think of my dear sweet treasure? Is he not just lovely? Now do you see why I need to make sure nothing taints him?”

Keith’s nose scrunched in thought, the mullet haired male’s head giving a soft shake. “He’s certainly cheerful, annoyingly so. I felt like I was talking to an over eager to please puppy. I don’t understand how you could drink what he made you, I practically felt like vomiting from all the sugar, couldn’t even finish it.” Keith scoffed. “Felt like ripping his arm off when he tried to give my tip back to me- what kind of asinine fool does that?” 

“Now Keith, there’s no need to be crude, after all, I find it charming how humble he is. Not as greedy as the rest of this rotten city, which is why I want to give him more than he could ever hope for and more. Fitting that the humblest should be rewarded with such luxury.” Shirogane hummed, eyes glancing towards Keith, a charming if not cold smile slipping onto his lips. “I want you to keep an eye on him while I get everything ready. It takes time after all to make a home. And in that time I want you to find out some things for me, after all, I need a basis of where to start, though that does not mean I won’t be keeping an eye on him as well but for the time being I expect you to play your role.” 

Keith nodded obediently,knowing better than to disagree, thinking of just how many times he would need to go back to the cafe to learn more about the other without raising suspicion. Gazing to Shirogane, Keith watched the way the larger males lips grew and rested in a genuine smile, Shirogane’s eyes resting on Keith’s own. 

“You really want to follow through with this, taking Lance away for yourself?” Keith asked, his tone soft, edged with curiosity.

“It’s more than keeping him for myself, Keith. I want Lance to be safe, to remain pure from this parasite of a world. He’ll be safe and loved.” Shirogane murmured, as if to himself, eyes watching an ice cube sliver  dissolve. “He may fight against me, but I saw in his eyes a true glimmer of light. He wants to be whisked away, to be taken care of and loved. And I will be the one to do it before anyone else can take the chance to taint him. Don’t you see, Keith, he needs me. I have finally found someone that needs me, that wants me. Now, show me what you have, and i’ll make sure you are paid a bit extra, after all, you are being nice enough to get me the work schedule of the place.” 

Keith wasted no time in bringing out a tablet from his messenger bag,slipping off the cover and pressing the pad of his thumb down to the scanner in order to unlock the device, handing it to Shirogane’s interested hands, the male eyeing the schedule quickly, sure in taking it to memory before switching the screen to the images that Keith had been able to sync from his computer to the device, Shirogane’s cold gray eyes lighting up at the images Keith had secured. They were by no means Keith’s best work- the half korean male having shown Shirogane much better images before of ‘clients’ and opposing business men that Shirogane needed to dispose of, but Shirogane admired the pictures nonetheless. 

Each picture was of Lance working, the tan skinned beauty in various poses of action, smiles on his lips his gaze to the side or downwards from where he worked, and oh how Lance looked beautiful despite appearing just a tad bit tired. His favorite images were the ones of Lance gazing at the camera unknowingly, a day dream expression on his face whilst his lips were wrapped around a straw, clearly caught mid sip. In other pictures, ones Shirogane assumed were later on in the night, Lance’s eyes were drooping, and oh how Shirogane hated the thought that Lance had worked a twelve hour shift, why on earth would they force such a delicate person like Lance to work for so long? Surely Lance’s feet were aching and his wrists sore, had Shirogane the power to do so now he would have Lance  _ home  _ with him, giving his tired feet a massage and running the other a bath to wipe away the grime and scents of the days work. Shirogane would have to fix the schedules, nothing too drastic, but Lance’s hours would need to be reduced, his poor rose couldn’t wilt before it was time to set him in better soil,and surely once Lance was where he  _ needed  _ to be, the barista would find himself finally carefree of the troubles of money and self preservation. 

Shirogane would take care of all that, after all.

“Keith, change the schedule, I want Lance’s twelve hours cut down, just remember, to be discreet. I know you can do it.” Shirogane hummed softly to the other, watching Keith give a curt nod to the order- though phrased like a gentle favor, Keith knew full well it was an order that would have his nose broken if he didn’t get it done. 

“Sure thing Takashi. Just tell me this, you honestly don’t expect to keep him here, do you? You have neighbors.” Keith pointed out, aware fully that despite the large apartment being rented only by the wealthy, that any screaming or crying would be picked up upon by the family below.. 

“Of course not, this isn’t a home. No, I have a house I am going to be looking at tomorrow, on the outskirts, the reviews of the realtors are respectful, some even downright adoring them, and it looks like absolutely lovely, just a few things will need to be adjusted, but i’m sure Lance will adore it.” Shirogane hummed, handing the tablet once more back to Keith. Shirogane planned fully on making the house well suited for both his and Lance’s future needs, money being no issue when one was held atop of a long line of wealth and business success. 

“You really gave this some thought, huh?” Keith asked with a raised brow, though unable to say too much against Shirogane’s planning, knowing full well that this was the first thing- first person to have ever caught the other males attention, and that included himself. Keith merely raised his hands at the icy glare sent his way, the korean male motioning the other to relax while he himself rested back, taking the tablet back in order to start working on the schedule- surely  a small cafe like Voltron wouldn’t have too much of a fire wall when it came to actually making changes, nor would the owner even notice the change in hours- Keith had done jobs like that before where employees didn’t bat an eye or show awareness of anything being off, simply obeying the time chart like mindless cattle. Adjusting hours and doing quick math in his head Keith frowned, he had a feeling Lance didn’t make much money as it was, and informing shirogane of his concern for making the other suffer loss of wages Shirogane merely cast him a manipulative smile,, the glass once more to Shirogane’s lips. 

“Less money for him now means he will appreciate what I can offer him even more, after he’s settled in with me he will realize he won’t have to work to be rewarded with pleasantries.” Shirogane murmured,  motioning for Keith to show him the schedule, his tongue licking his lips in thought. “Good, that should be better, after all, I don’t want Lance to be too tired for when I collect him, poor thing might become fussy.”

“He may fight you either way, that’s what happens when you kidnap someone.” Keith’s eyes rolled, ignoring the glare shot his way. 

“It’s not kidnapping if you know it is what they want- what they  _ need.” _

 

 

Stepping Into the quaint cafe Keith knew something was different by the atmosphere, though the shop itself was still cheerful and the scent of coffee and sweets lingering in the  air, Keith could sense that the two males behind the counter were upset. The man he remembered as Hunk had his arms crossed and his brows furrowed, holding up a clip board whilst the one Keith came to see was mid venting, hands slapping down upon the counter angrily, his eyes narrowed only to soften and his words to cease at hearing the bell sounding Keith’s arrival. Keith watched Lance’s smile grace his lips, though clear to see it was tense, one that did not reach his eyes nor gave the same warmth as it had done the other day.

“Oh hey, you’re Keith, right? Welcome back!” Lance tried to say sprightly, eyeing Keith curiously whilst he reached for his blue marker, “so what can I tempt you with?”

“A large black coffee is fine, i’m not one for sweets.” Keith smiled somewhat sheepishly, shrugging at Lance’s remark of how bitter black coffee was. Deciding to test the waters Keith forced his brows to soften and his lips to tug in a frown, forcing his voice to take on the tone of worry. “You look upset, is something wrong? I know it’s not my business but you just look kind of down.”

Lance’s cheeks colored at the concern, his head turning just enough whilst he worked to cast Keith a shy smile. “Oh it’s nothing, just a bit of a rough morning, you know how it is when boss’s decide to change your schedule on you.” Lance laughed,popping the lid on the drink before placing it on the counter, eyes gazing at at the fifty dollar bill in surprise. “Seriously Keith, I don’t want to keep taking your money-”

“Are you saying my money isn’t good enough for you?” Keith asked with an underlying tone of bitterness,his eyes glancing at Lance’s in a silent glare, urging the barista before him to simply shut his mouth and take it. Much as Lance had appeared surprised when Shirogane had done, he looked down right terrified at the shift In Keith’s eyes, sensing the anger that curled behind those dark hues. 

“No- not at all, I am simply not used to this kindness,I didn’t mean to offend.” Lance spoke, taking the money hesitantly, silently looking to Hunk from the corner of his eyes whilst he slipped the change into the collection cup, his lips forming a soft frown at seeing how Keith’s eyes softened, the male before him taking his coffee to go sit once more at the table he had occupied the night before. 

With a shrug of his shoulders Lance tried to get his mind back on work, pouring himself one of his usual coffee drinks in order to relax- a conflicting thought that had him chuckling to himself, and yet…

He couldn’t shake the full feeling that he was being watched.    
  


 

 

The afternoon sun was beginning to set just perfectly over the two storied home that sat just waiting for a new family, sunlight reflecting off the sun porch windows and causing the immaculate white house to stand even more in its perfection. The male dressed in black paid the realtor no mind as he walked along the outside of the house- the grass was well maintained on all sides and small stone paths were led along the sides that met in the back to outline the sun porch as well as leading to the perfect spot for a garden. Tall weeping willows sat in the back of the large back yard, branches swaying lazily in the afternoon breeze, Shirogane could only imagine how lovely Lance would appear sitting underneath them, surrounded by rose bushes that Shirogane would have skillfully planted. Fruit bushes would be planted as well, and surely a garden could be arranged- Lance seemed like he would like gardening. Trying to calm his thoughts from getting too far ahead Shirogane entered the sun porch and gazed down in approval at the hardwood flooring that still shone from being installed, his feet taking him deeper into the house where he passed a large sitting room and kitching that was large and spacious with marble counter tops and stainless steel sinks, a window resting above the sink that overlooked the right half of the yard. Oh how Shirogane could envision Lance being happy in the house, how the other would look at him with large oceanic eyes and tell him just how beautiful it was, just how at peace he finally was now that he was where he belonged. By no means did Shirogane assume Lance would be instantly accepting of the change in his life, after all, it was a large change, but with proper care and administration of affection, much like one would a nervous lover, Shirogane knew Lance would see just how loved and blessed he was to have caught an eye such as Shirogane’s. 

_ He’s my treasure, the first one to make me interested in the world about me. I’m not letting him go. _

_ Ever.  _

Resuming his walking of the house Shirogane came to the decision that this one out of all the others he had seen, was perfect, a lovely home to start off with, and if Lance so desired more, he would add on or even buy another one, for after all, money was certainly not an issue to him, and he would gladly give Lance all the stars in the galaxy if Lance so wished it. 

“It’s a shame your partner couldn’t be here for the viewing, Mr. Shirogane, i could have held open the open house a bit longer-”

“No, this was fine, thank you.” Shirogane interrupted the woman with a soft  motion of his prosthetic, turning to look about the front yard, fenced by white picketing, something about it appearing so homey to the man. “He’s a bit busy at the moment with work, this is a bit of a gift to him, but he trusts in my tastes, and I know he’ll love this.”

“He must be a lucky man.” The realtor hummed, handing out the paperwork for Shirogane to take. “We just need all this filled out, and faxed over along with the down deposit and you’ll be all set to move in.”

He could do that, there was no doubting he would have the place bought and owned by the next day, for the sooner it was his the sooner he could get to work in fixing the place up, he had so many ideas for the shared rooms that it made his stomach churn in what he suspected was excitement and his lips to purse in a smile. Ignoring the look he was given as he bid a hasty farewell to the woman before him, only taking out his cellphone once he was in the safety of his car in order to make the call that would have the woman at the house fired and all records of the house destroyed from public access once it was in his name. 

Everything would be perfect for them.

  
  


“Hunk, buddy, I don’t feel so hot…” Lance worried at his bottom lip once the final customer was gone and he was alone with the other, Hunk’s hand resting on the small of his back. 

“You okay, something you ate?”

“No, it’s not that- I just...I feel like someone’s been watching me all evening- I know it’s stupid, but, Hunk can you walk me home?” Lance asked softly, taking his share of the tips as he glanced to Hunk,seeing only seriousness in his friends eyes, the affirming nod having him sigh in relief. “Thanks Hunk.”

“It’s what friends do.” Hunk chuckled softly, good naturedly as the door to the cafe was locked behind them, the chilled night air rustling their hair whilst they walked the familiar path to Lance’s apartment, giving one other the chance to memorize the path as well.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for this chapter: Stalking and non consensual drug use.  
> Pretty mild, next chapter I will try to post soon. TTwTT

The lights did little to soothe Lance’s fear during his walk back to his apartment, not even Hunk, his teddy bear of a best friend could fully calm his nerves; each shadow on the ground catching his eye, each car that slowed down whenever one would drive by them had him looking, it was silly really. He told himself it was silly, after all, who would be interested in someone like him? Him, the kind of Barista that talked patrons ears off and flirted too much, he knew he was annoying, told that all the time, and in his opinion despite himself saying he was a catch, that he was gorgeous with an award winning smile, he thought himself to be plain. So really, who would want a guy like him?

Digging out his key from his side pocket Lance offered Hunk a chance to come in, the other barista giving a small shake of his head but held lance tight in an embrace, telling him if he needed anything, even for him to walk Lance home from or to work that he would do it, the offer calming lance down a bit as the cuban barista hugged him back, breathing in the warm scent of coffee grounds and pastry puffs. Much too soon for his liking Lance was standing with his back to his apartment door, giving Hunk one last final good night before turning to fiddle with the lock- that was the joy of living in a small ran down apartment complex, the doors were always in need of repair, the locks shabby and the windows drafty, but it was just cheap enough that Lance could live there and honestly who was he to complain when so many in the city were living in alleyways and in shelters? 

Flicking on the lightswitch the bulb in the hallway flickered and sparked before staying lit, offering just enough yellow tinted lighting for Lance to step out of his shoes and to see the lock on the door to shut it for the night. The apartment wasn’t much, Lance knew he was pretty poor, but it was his, and though the electricity liked to give out and the hot water ran as cold as ice, he knew it would only be a temporary stop in his life. The wallpaper had long gone pale and peeling, the air smelling of dust despite the candles Lance lit, but it didn’t bother the barista one bit as he stripped himself down to just his briefs, carrying his soiled clothes over one arm as he headed into his small bathroom, the chipped sink leaking once more, a ring of rust around the bathtub drain, but boy did Lance keep himself clean, shampoo bottles, soaps and lotions filling the small cabinet above the sink. Too tired to take a shower Lance merely grabbed his washcloth and began to wet it as he washed gently at his face, adding a bit of his lotions to the clean skin to reduce oil and keep the skin wrinkle free. Dragging the rag down his neck and shoulders Lance sighed. His feet ached from his long day at work and the need for new supportive shoes was long overdue, the ones he had worn near soless, but still, Lance found reason to smile, finishing his nightly routine by rolling on some cheap dollar store deodorant that did its job as well as brushing his teeth with the electric toothbrush he had splurged on, the gentle buzzing filling the silence of the bathroom. 

He was worried, Lance wouldn’t say it out loud, not to Hunk, not to his other friends, not even in the silence of his own bathroom, but deep down he was worried about the cutting of his hours. He was already having trouble mailing back gifts to his family as well as paying for his living expenses and god only knows that he was a few bad weeks away from having to resort to cup noodles and eggs for food. Lance tried to calm himself, telling himself that it was only one week of cut shifts, surely it was just to balance out finances with the business and then he would be back to his grueling work days and little splurges on organic granola and chopped sirloin. 

With the light turned off in the bathroom Lance let out a weary sigh, his mouth was freshly clean and the smell of coffee grounds was no longer clinging to his skin, and all he wanted to do was curl up in bed with his pillows and teddy bear that Hunk had given him last christmas and just sleep. A desire  he thoroughly executed as he turned off the lights in his hallway and used the light from his cheap cell phone to light the way to his bedroom, the room just barely big enough for his bed and dresser, the blue curtains already drawn, letting in only a faint light from the street lamp outside, a comforting and free nightlight in his opinion. Pulling back the thread worn sheets and wool blanket Lance nuzzled himself down amongst the large brown furred teddy bear and pillows, his phone out just long enough for him to catch up on the news, the gentle sound of rain pattering against the closed bedroom window soon lulling him as the full extent of his exhaustion was felt, his eyelids drooping. With the rain picking up and the phone alarm set and placed to the side Lance fell into a deep sleep, his arms wrapped around his teddy bear. Life would get better.

 

Paranoia.

Lance was definitely starting to feel paranoid after an early morning shift, he had thought he had seen a glimpse of the mullet haired man named Keith, but when he had turn around to gaze out the cafe window he saw no one to be there, nor did he come in for his coffee, though Lance didn’t quite understand why that bothered him. People came into the cafe all the time, sometimes for a few days in a row and then never again, so why did he feel a strange crawling sensation at the back of his neck when he saw that Keith hadn’t come in?

And then there had been Shirogane, the man arrived at the cafe near first thing, and oh how he looked handsome in his dark black turtleneck and dress pants, his hair gelled back with just enough to keep it in place and his eyes dark, gazing at Lance greedily as if to memorize him. Lance had tried not to stare, Shirogane was just so well put together and clearly successful, so why would a man like Shirogane want anything to do with a poor barista like him? And when Lance had given Shirogane his coffee- another Blue Lion Paw- the man had let his hand linger on Lance’s own sending shivers down Lance’s spine before taking the coffee, another large tip left for Lance and another scowl when Lance had tried to give it back, manipulating Lance into keeping it and watching as Shirogane headed out with another cinnamon bun in hand. Something in Shirogane’s eyes had Lance trembling even later when he thought back to it, he couldn’t quite place his finger on why, the trembling from a flurry of emotions he felt; nervousness, arousal- fear?

When Shirogane smiled Lance felt as if he had truly done a good job, but when the other frowned, when those breathtaking gray eyes narrowed he felt as if he was walking a fine line and should he cross it he may not have the choice or chance to ever get on the right side. 

All thoughts of his day were pushed to the side as Lance slipped the key into his apartment lock, thankful to finally be home before it was dark so that he he didn’t need to rely on Hunk to walk him home again- he knew the other would gladly do it but he was just thankful he didn’t have to ask, not wanting his own pride to be hurt. Because really, why would he now be stalked when he lived in the city now for almost a full year, who would even find him interesting enough to want to stalk?

‘Ok, chill out you narcissist.’ Lance teased himself, slipping off his shoes when he entered the apartment, freezing as he shut the door behind him.There was nothing drastically changed, the apartment was still shabby and still smelled of stale wall paper, but something, something he couldnt put his finger on, felt different, and as he walked from the front door to the bathroom to take off his clothes- he would wear the again for his next shift- he found that though all his bottles of lotions were in the same place, the labels were facing the wrong way as if somebody had looked at them quickly and then turned them around. But nothing seemed to be missing. Heading into his barren living room Lance found nothing out of the ordinary, the falling apart and tweed couch was still there, his tv that works half the time still sitting on the milk crate that served as his entertainment center. Heading for the kitchen Lance found nearly the same thing had happened to all his canned food and that in the fridge though there was nothing missing, there was a something added. A single black rose with one white pedal was added just above a carton of eggs that Lance had bought the other night. A single rose and nothing else. 

Lance’s heart was pounding in his chest, the windows were shut, his door was locked that morning and locked when he had gotten back, and his bedroom kept the same, but someone, somehow had gotten into his apartment to check on his things and even left a rose. Lance didn’t know whether he should laugh or cry.

So he did both.

 

Lance was a mess as he sat in his bed, a notebook in his lap as he wrote a letter to his family in Cuba, choosing his words carefully as he tried to focus on what he would say to them. He didn’t want them to worry, he loved them too much for that, so he started off simply telling his momma all about the city and the heat wave they were having but how it was nothing compared to the cuban summers, adding in that he hoped she enjoyed the shampoo and conditioner he had mailed to her and that after he paid his rent he was planning a trip back to visit them. He didn’t add however that when he went back he might just purposely miss his flight back to the states in order to stay there. It was a big decision to make and he didn’t want just one little incident to dictate his life. In the letter he also wrote about his job and how Hunk was dreaming of someday either opening his own bakery or catering business and how he was just as excited to visit his family next year as Lance was of seeing them. Lance even wrote to his nieces and nephews, telling them all about the states and the ‘funny’ accents he heard, reminding them that they weren't allowed to grow any taller until he returned and that he fully expected hugs and kisses when he returned. Ending the letter by remarking about the man he met- Shirogane- Lance wrote about the man’s generous tips and ‘no momma’ he would probably never come back to the cafe and he wouldn’t marry him. Though he knew his Momma would jokingly write back that he should, that men like him were hard to find.  

Folding up the letter into three flaps to fit the envelope Lance glanced up at the sound of one of his neighbors upstairs, the thought that someone being in his apartment leaving him more on edge than he thought possible, the kitchen knife now resting on his nightstand just in case- though he wondered if with his tip money if he should invest in a baseball bat, something heavy enough to knock someone over should he be attacked. Telling himself that he was overreacting Lance slipped the letter into the envelope and sealed it with a quick lick of his tongue, jotting down the address to his parents home as well as the specialised stamp that he had bought in advance at the post office- he would put it out in the mail first thing tomorrow since he found his shift had been cut. And when he had tried to call Allura and Coran to complain he found that neither of them picked up, most likely still in their conference. Heaving a sigh Lance settled down for a nap, there was really nothing he could do about it, he would work his two remaining days of the week and then would see about the schedule for next week, but he made a silent promise to himself that if they kept it up with his hours that he would have to find another job, there was just no way around it. 

 

“Did you have an issue with getting in?” Shirogane’s voice was low and smooth, gray eyes closed as the japanese male rested back in his office chair, the cafe schedule once more in front of him for the next two weeks. He didn’t need to turn around to know that Keith was behind him, nor have the other necessarily answer, for he could tell by the pleased air about Keith that the male had indeed been able to enter the apartment and take stock of what toiletries Lance used and what foods the barista liked. The rose of course had been Shirogane’s idea, he couldn't bare the thought of Lance going back to his apartment to see that little things had been moved, the rose would comfort him, would quell his fears and tell him that everything was okay that he was well watched over. “I did a bit of research on the address you gave me, an absolute pigsty of a building, to think the poor angel has been living in such squalor, he will be even more grateful when he is freed from such conditions.”

“You will have to keep your bathroom well stocked, he can’t seem to live anywhere but that dump yet has some of the most expensive lotions and soaps I have ever seen. Honestly, what kind of person needs three different skin conditioners and toner?” Keith asked with a huff, moving to stand by Shirogane’s side, handing the other male the list of brands he had found as well as the various foods he saw in the cupboards and poorly stocked fridge. “From the picture I have seen he’s also close to his family, a large group of them from the sight of them, are you sure that won’t be a hindrance?”

Shirogane’s smile merely grew at the thought of Lance coming from a large family, that meant Lance himself would be very loving and loyal if they were to have one, and surely Lance would gush to his family about him once their move was finalized. Giving Keith a gentle shake of his head the japanese male explained his reasoning to him, eyes lightening as he spoke. “You will see, Keith, once Lance has come accustomed to the new changes, once everything is in order, he will tell his family all about me, after all, i would never deprive my angel of being with his family, I am not cruel, after all.”

“Of course you’re not.” Keith spoke the words, not sure if he truly felt pity for Lance or if he was simply wearing a mask. He wasn’t sure half the time when it came to his own emotions, but Shirogane truly seemed happy so he left it be, merely remarking on his way out that he would leave Lance another rose the next time he ‘visits’ the apartment, rather curious if Lance was the type of person to notice the rose or if perhaps he was cowering somewhere in his grungy hole he called home. Keith chuckled at the second thought. 

 

Days came and went for the barista, it seem that each day another rose was left in his apartment, whether it was draped on his pillow, on the bathroom sink or even in a pitcher he knew he didn’t own. He had told Hunk about the roses, and even though he had called the police, there had been nothing they could tell him to reassure his sleep deprived mind. Each night he slept fitfully with the kitchen knife by his bed and each day it seem that whomever would come in had done so seamlessly. Part of Lance tried telling himself it was fine, that they weren’t taking anything, just leaving roses, and  that maybe it was an admirer, however it just didn’t make sense to him, if someone liked him, why wouldn’t they just come out and say it? Why go through all the trouble to leave him flowers if it meant scaring him? Lance wondered if perhaps they knew they were frightening him, was it a thrill to them?

Lance had hoped that the hours at work would improve, that once their busy seasons came that they would need him more, and yet he was kept at the minimum, and all the hours that Hunk offered him were denied each time he put in the schedule that Lance would take them. With Allura and Coran still not around and his phone on the fritz Lance knew that it was only a matter of time before he would have to seriously consider another job. And, as greedy as he feared he sounded, the customers who tipped him the most- Keith and Shirogane- were appearing less and less until one day they no longer came and Lance found himself swimming in debt and roses. 

 

“Sorry Lance, Coran says the schedule is the schedule.” Pidge- the part timer who was the youngest barista of the cafe and also Lance’s friend sighed as they told Lance the news of the schedule, thankful that they were talking by phone rather than in person, it broke their heart to see Lance looking so down trodden. Cradling the phone Pidge gazed at the schedule before telling Lance that he would at least be working the breakfast rush the next day, but they knew even without Lance heaving a soft sigh that that was not going to be enough to make the week turn out well. “Look, i’ll try and call out on Saturday, i’m really sorry Lance, I don’t know why they won’t let us switch. But you know if there’s anything  I can do to help you I will. Now I got to go get ready for my shift, i’ll talk to you later.”

“Yeah, talk to you later Pidgey.” Lance smiled despite the growing heart ache he felt, ending the call with a click of his phone as he sunk lower in his kitchen chair, the wood creaking audibly from where the old wood threaten to break in half. In a glass vase were enough black and white roses to make up two large bouquets, and even when he threw them out they always found their way back into the apartment. Lance, for all his nerves were worth and all the fear he felt, just slowly found himself going numb to it all. His bank account- also known as the jar under his bed- was lower than it had been in months and it took all his will power not to call his family and beg them to help him go back home. It was, however, made up in his mind that he would collect his next few months paychecks to put in the jar to go back, as much as his heart ached at leaving behind the friends he had made in the city and the family he had made in the cafe, there was just nothing else he could do. There was no other way, and with the little hours he had been receiving Lance had made up his mind that he would be going out that day to the local mall, there were plenty of stores that were hiring- tea shops, clothing stores, hell he would even work in the kiosks if it meant getting more money.

Dressed in a pair of clean and ironed pants- an iron he had borrowed from Hunk- Lance wore a buttoned down blue shirt to go with them as well as his hand me down green jacket, his hair combed and teased into place and a bit of cologne sprayed to cover up any lingering odor from the cheap laundry detergent. He grabbed his phone and keys to the apartment before stepping into his sole worn shoes, locking the door behind him. If he walked fast he could make the eleven thirty bus to the mall, and if he didn’t? Well it looked like he would be making the three and a half mile walk to the mall by himself, and with his nerves shot he didn’t want to truly risk it but he just couldn’t afford the extra money to take a taxi, not with the prices they would surely try to jack up on him. 

Lance was thankful for the sunshine and cloudless sky, the forecast of rain had been wrong and honestly Lance couldn’t have been more relieved as he tried to calm himself from full on spritinging to the bus stop, keeping his pace a brisk jog, mindful of other pedestrians as he made the final stretch to the bus stop. Where thankfully- honestly an angel must have been watching out for him- the bus was still there, giving him plenty of time to deposit the last of his quarters into the coin slot to take his ticket and move to the back to sit, ignoring the loud crying of a child and the annoyed signs of other’s.  He just had to keep positive, had to keep smiling, that was what his momma had always told him. He just needed to keep it together for just a bit longer and then he could fall apart once he was back home..

 

The mall was much larger than Lance remembered, being by himself it felt almost intimidating as he gazed at the index of stores on the map; there were so many places that he could start his job search, from the shoe warehouse to the phone kiosks and even the more upscale french restaurant that was nestled between the designer stores- but what would be a good fit for him? And who would even be desperate enough to hire him? He only had experience with the cafe and an old surf shop back home in cuba, what did he know about fashion and phones besides what he read magazines?

“Eenie, meenie, minie- that one!” Lance’s finger tapped on a random shop name, his hand moving away from his eyes where he had been covering them, smiling at the name of the ice cream shop, surely that would just be as easy as working at the cafe, wouldn’t it?

 

And yet they weren’t hiring.

 

Nor the perfume store or gothic attire shop, though they of course gave him websites he could apply to they had made it clear they were all set on workers, the only store that gave him any promising advice came from a store that sold loose leaf teas and organic smoothies, the ladies at the counter not that much older than himself. They were easy to flirt with, Lance didn’t have to go far out of his way to make them giggle and blush, well manicured nails toying with thick locks of their hair and eyes lighting up under Lance’s sweetly spoken words.

“Well, Mary-Lou it was a real pleasure talking to you,” Lance rolled up the paper application in his hand carefully before tucking it into his pocket, offering the strawberry blonde a wink. “And I hope I can start working with you ladies real soon!” 

With the first bit of luck finally showing Lance couldn’t help but keep the smile on his lips as he moved through the busy halls of the mall, passing by a few closed shops, gazing down at his phone to text Hunk to ask the man if they wanted to collaborate on dinner that evening- he only had pasta in his cabinet and gravy and perhaps Hunk wouldn’t mind bringing some meat and vegetables. Not looking up from his phone Lance felt himself bump into something hard, nearly toppling over.

“Oh I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to-” Lance’s heart had skipped a beat when he had been steadied by hands taking hold of his shoulders to keep him from toppling backwards, a pair of growingly familiar eyes caught hold of Lance’s own, making the noise of the mall around them grow into a dull roar. Nothing for the moment mattered besides taking a deep breath and feeling the hold on to his shoulders, a thought bringing Lance’s belly churning at the way Shirogane had gazed at him. Was he in trouble? The man surely didn’t look angry, though there was an air about him that Lance just simply couldn’t read, something silent and fear inducing despite the way the man smiled and adjusted Lance’s collar, fingertips brushing against Lance’s neck, lingering for only a moment longer than they should have. “Shirogane-”

“Please, call me Shiro.” Shirogane chuckled, his hands resting at his sides as he gazed at Lance with interest, eyeing the way lance seemingly shrunk in on himself, perfect teeth biting into a plumped bottom lip. Oh how Shirogane wanted to be the one to bite into that flesh, to bite and suckle and bruise,but he was getting far too ahead of himself. He had to be patient, patience was the key. Shirogane eyed the paper that had been peeking out from Lance’s pocket, the paper already wrinkled despite Lance’s best effort to keep it neat, the barista’s hand going to his pocket automatically as if to check to make sure the application was still there. Shirogane felt his chest tighten with anger, why would Lance be seeking another job, couldn’t he tell that change was coming, that he would no longer have to work at all soon? Did he not think that Shirogane could provide for him, that he wouldn’t be pampered and loved? “It’s a pleasure to see you out of the cafe, i’m surprised you aren’t working on such a busy day.” Shirogane mentioned with a sly smirk tugging on his lips, head tilting to show his interest in the answer. “Or perhaps you are on a lunch break, after all, it must get tiring gazing at the same four walls where one works.”

“I actually have today off…” Lance winced at how small his voice sounded, his shoulders relaxing when he felt the application still in his pocket, the light weight a reassurance to him that he was doing all that he could to better his situation, but he couldn’t help but feel a tinge of jealousy at hearing the way Shirogane casually talked about how busy the cafe mut be- that was money he needed, the man before probably barely worked and could afford anything he wanted- no- no, he was being unfair, Shirogane obviously worked hard to be where he was, and from the first time he had interacted with Lance he had been generous with tips and gave Lance smiles that thought they felt off, they were still more than what most customers offered him. “I figured I’d look for a second job, you know, since people are going to be going back to school and maybe some of the kiosks need people to man the registers.”

“I see.” The way Shirogane worded it had Lance ducking his head and cheeks blossoming in embarrassment- shame- for spilling such information that the other didn’t need to know about. “Perhaps you wouldn’t mind walking with me, there are a few stores in here I haven’t been to before, and there just might be a few hiring.”

The request was spoken playfully, Shirogane’s eyes light as he offered Lance a charming smile that would have anyone swooning over the chance to accompany him. Lance himself was finding it hard to think of a reason as to why he shouldn’t- he was an adult after all, he was in public, it wasn’t like it was a date or that he was going somewhere he didn’t know. Really, what could be the harm in walking with the other?

“I don’t see why not. What kind of things are you looking for?” Lance asked, falling into step with Shirogane when the man began to walk, not bothering to wait to see if Lance would actually follow. 

“Well, I recently came across a house, a lovely two story house with a large backyard, very different than my apartment,” Shirogane laughed quietly, his eyes narrowing in silent delight at the way Lance looked uncomfortable, the air of jealousy around the barista when Lance nodded for him to continue. “However, moving from an apartment to a home means that what little I bring won’t be able to fill it, and honestly, having lived by myself i’m not quite sure what to fill it with. I’m not sure what he would want.”

“O-oh, is someone moving in with you?” Lance felt his cheeks darken at the way Shirogane smiled still, the business man before him giving a curt nod of his head. “Oh, that’s nice, congratulations.”

“Thank you, it was a very sudden decision, but I do believe in getting him only the best.” Shirogane spoke, gazing at one of the bath stores, the scent of vanilla and lavender rich in the air. “I was hoping maybe you could help me pick out a few things for him, i’ll compensate you for your time, of course, and normally I would have him pick what he wants out, but he’s been a bit finicky about leaving his home, poor thing is overworked and stressed.” 

Lance bit his bottom lip in thought, honestly he had nothing else to do, and he would have been walking around the mall anyways, but there was just something in the back of his mind that whispered that something didn’t seem right about this...but he did need the money… “I don’t see why I can’t help you for a bit - sure, i’ll help you!” Lance offered Shirogane a smile, his tongue licking his lips idly in thought. “Okay, well, first things first, what kind of scents do they like? It’s amazing what a bit of scented oil and candles can do to make a house feel more like home.” 

Shirogane appeared to relax at that, nodding at Lance’s words as they entered the bath store, following the barista to a wall of candles and display case of oil. Shirogane took a moment to think back to what Keith had told him about the products Lance himself  had, speaking casually with a subtle look in the barista’s direction. “He’s very fond of coconut and vanilla sugar, though I wouldn’t mind your opinion.”

Lance’s eyes lit up at hearing the suggestion, hand automatically going out towards a large candle in the glass that read tropical breeze, declaring that this was his favorite scent for when it came to relaxing before moving to select another one that was labeled simply as sweet mornings, a very gentle strawberry and vanilla scent wafting when he opened the glass jar’s lid. “This is also nice to have in the kitchen, really gets me in the mood to cook. Though candles can only do so much, having scented oil and bath salts can help. Does he like to take baths?”

“I do not believe we ever really discussed it.” Shirogane hummed, taking the items that Lance selected, following him to the section of bath supplies, adding a few that Lance’s eyes lingered on even when Lance didn't say that they were ones heused- he knew from pictures that they were bottles that Lance had in his own bathroom. Shirogane smiled softly at the simple domesticity of the movement, it was something he had never imagined he would feel with another human being and yet there he was, standing in the middle of the bath store with the barista at his side, talking about the various bath creams and lotion and all Shirogane wanted to do was to wrap his arms around the other and keep him close, promised him a life that Lance would never have been given should he be with anyone else. With a hand basket full Shirogane promptly paid, his eyes flickering to Lance’s when the bill came up, the barista’s eyes widened at how easily Shirogane pulled a couple of hundreds from his wallet, the business man not even blinking at the price. Honestly Shirogane couldn’t wait until he could spoil lance like this everyday, until Lance was accustomed to spending without looking so surprised. And yet it was also refreshing how cute Lance’s surprised expression was. 

The next store they went to was the home good store, a store that Shirogane feigned  embarrassment at as he walked around with Lance, telling the other how he wanted to find something soft and warm that his ‘partner’ would like. At Lance’s suggestion of a throw blanket Shirogane selected the blue throw blanket with white silk around the edges, a  few larger purchases made that he would have delivered to the house to ensure that he could continue shopping alongside the barista, a few simple hours passing before Shirogane stopped the barista from leaving, resting a gentle hand on Lance’s shoulder.

“You were so kind as to help me, please, let me repay you for your time, won’t you accompany me for a bit longer, I was hoping to enjoy a meal with you.” Shirogane offered, fingers tightening against Lance’s shoulder, the look in his eyes imploring to Lance that he should accept. Shirogane, though still smiling softly held an air about him that should Lance decline the invitation, that he would find some way of making him.

“Well, that sounds nice, but I…” Lance’s cheeks were hot with embarrassment, the only money in his wallet was just barely going to be enough to grab a soda and a bus pass home, how was he going to buy a meal for himself to eat in front of Shirogane, and would Shirogane even want to go to any place in the food court? Surely those burger stands and americanized chinese vendors were not where Shirogane wanted to eat. “I don’t really get paid until this friday and I would hate to make you eat in the food court, that doesn’t really seem to be your style- not that i’m assuming what’s your style! I just-”

Shirogane’s chuckle had Lance stopping mid ramble to look to him, the business man chuckling softly as his hand inched slowly to the side of Lance’s neck, stroking a finger against the collar of Lance’s shirt, bringing forth a shiver from him. “Lance, please, I would be treating you. After all, you took time on your day off to help me, the very least I can do is treat you to a meal. Is that not good enough? Would you instead prefer money?”

“No! That’s not what I meant!” Lance bit down on his bottom lip, nearly squirming under Shirogane’s intense gaze, the man looked ready to pounce on him, he could practically already feel Shirogane’s teeth digging into his insecurity and like a lion he wasn’t letting go of his prey, not in words or in deeds as the hand tightened against his shoulder as it moved back away from his collar. 

“Good, after all, it is rude to argue when one is trying to do  _ what’s best for you. _ ” Shirogane spoke, fingers clenching tightly before he moved his hand back to his side, Lance’s eyes widening told him that the barista took his words as finality. And Shirogane couldn’t be more thrilled with that, already Lance was learning to obey his suggestions, the cuban beauty following after him, Shirogane making sure he did so by lessening his strides, a hand moving to the small of Lance’s back to guide him. If it had Lance uncomfortable then the barista did not say it, but he did feel Lance shiver at his touch, surely it must have been with excitement, after all, Lance’s mind was already beginning to obey Shirogane’s gentle suggestion, surely his body would crave Shirogane’s touch as well. Like the delicate rose Shirogane knew Lance to be he could already feel him about to blossom from the bud, and when Lance did that was when he would truly be Shirogane’s, full bloom and full to accept Shirogane’s love and affection, he would never let Lance wilt or wither. 

“I do hope you are in the mood for italian, you were right, food court food is by far a delicacy I do not indulge in. If I wanted bland and greasy I would bite into a stick of butter.” Shirogane smirked at the way Lance wordlessly nodded and chuckled, the barista feeling much under dress when they stepped into the restaurant that was nestled inside the mall between two luxury stores, the scent of rich sauces and steak heavy in the air the moment they walked in and Lance could  already feel his mouth about to water. Though everything in him told him that this wasn’t right, that he should turn around and leave the businessman alone, his belly growled and demanded that he eat a proper meal besides ramen and canned beans. Oh what would his momma say in a time like this?

“Table for two.” Shirogane spoke smoothly before Lance could stutter out an excuse to leave, the greeter already swooping in to guide them to a table, their blouse white and ironed, black dress pants creased. Just about everyone in the dining room looked well dressed and high classed, and all Lance wanted to do was hide and order from the childrens menu because that was what he felt like, a child playing grown up while a man like Shirogane watched him like a hawk.

Lance gasped as the chair was pulled out for him by Shirogane, the businessman offering him a charming smile that had Lance’s belly doing flips as he sat down and had the chair pushed in for him, Shirogane brushing a hand against the back of Lance’s neck before he took a seat across from Lance, picking up the leather bound menu. Wine was poured before Lance could even answer if he wanted any, Shirogane bringing the glass to his own lips to take a sip of the white wine, eyes once more falling on Lance’s, observing him silently. 

“Dio mios…” Lance murmured at seeing the menu, not only were the appetizers themselves in the twenties and above range of price, but the entrees were worth more than his pay for month phone! And the menu though stocked with pictures, was written in a language he knew nothing about let alone try to sound out. He was going to be an embarrassment not only to himself but Shirogane, and the polite man didn’t deserve that.

“Something wrong, Lance?” Shirogane asked curiously, his wine glass placed down upon the table, noticing the way Lance’s brows furrowed and his eyes looked ready to tear up, Shirogane definitely did not like that look on Lance at all. “Is this place not to your liking?”

“Oh it’s not that I just…” Lance took a sip of the wine to calm his nerves, eyes down casted to avoid the look on Shirogane’s face. “I can’t pronounce anything and it’s so expensive-”

“Then let me order for you, simply point to what you want and I will ask for you. As for price? The time you spent with me is priceless, the least I can do is to make sure you are fed heartily.” Shirogane cooed, the blush on Lance’s cheeks filling the man’s heart with a feeling he had not felt in a while. Love.

“And your partner, he won’t care that you’re taking me out for dinner?” Lance asked with a wince, knowing that it must not have looked good in his case, what if someone saw him and assumed he had guilt tripped Shirogane into taking him out for dinner? Would they think him a whore? A gold digger?

At Shirogane’s answer Lance stopped his train of thought in confusion, he couldn’t quite figure out what Shirogane meant and was too embarrassed to ask.

“Oh do not worry, this will prove quite beneficial to him and I.” Shirogane practically purred, motioning a server over. “Now Lance, what would you like to eat?”

  
  


Dinner, though awkward at first had slowly turned to a fun time, Lance couldn’t stop himself from telling Shirogane all about his family and the antics he shared at work with Hunk and Pidge, of all his misadventures in the states, and Shirogane truly listened to him, the man sharing though little about himself. He was more interested in Lance than he was with sharing his own experiences in life. With a large plate of pasta and steak shoveled away Lance finished his soda with a quiet sip, smiling brightly when Shirogane asked if he had enjoyed his meal.

“It was delicious, and this was really a fun afternoon, maybe I should run into you more often.” Lance chuckled with a playful wink, wiping his lips clean with the napkin before he excused himself to use the restroom, Shirogane motioning that he would still be there waiting for him. Honestly Shirogane was attractive, polite, and surprisingly funny...so why did Lance still feel nervous whenever the man went silent and watchful?

 

Shirogane watched Lance’s back vanish behind the door that separates the dining room from the restrooms corridor, his smile remaining on his lips as a to g cup of soda was brought to the table along with the bill, his  eyes keeping watchin of the other patrons whom paid him no attention or mind as he slowly rubbed his thumb over the top of the straw that was inserted already into the drink, making sure the capsule slipped down all the way. Shirogane gave the plastic a lazy stir before he placed the cup back to where Lance would take it, the bill paid for swiftly just in time for Lance to return, the barista smiling shyly at Shirogane’s refusal for him to pay for the tip at least. 

“No, I insist, you were more than gracious in helping me today,I simply could not allow you to pay even for the tip. I hope you don’t mind me getting you another drink, I asked them to put it in a to-go cup for you.” Shirogane motioned, eyes lighting up practically at the way Lance took the cup without question, the barista already taking a sip. At lance’s brows furrowing Shirogane forced out a polite laugh. “It’s probably from the city water, they always make the drinks taste a bit bitter.”

“Oh tell me about it, the water in my apartment sometimes tastes like copper, that’s why I bought a water filter.” Lance laughed, thinking nothing of it as he took another lazy sip, cheeks darkening softly. “It really was nice seeing you again, Shiro, I hope you come back to the cafe sometime, it’s nice to see a familiar face amongst the zombies of caffeine pursuers.”

Shirogane nodded at that, his mask of polite attention slipping back into place to hide the pounding of his heart. His blood felt on fire with anticipation and longing. The barista had been thinking of him, had been wanting him, and soon,  oh so painfully soon he would have Lance to himself.

“I’m sure I will be seeing you soon enough.” Shirogane confirmed when the two parted temporary ways, it wouldn’t be long before Lance would be too numb and disoriented to make his way home, and that was when Shirogane would strike... 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains non consensual drug use- mostly mentioned, non sexual urination/ desperation, and manipulation. As well as non consensual cum feeding.

 

Three applications and two business cards...maybe he should have searched harder, but the barista still allowed himself to feel a soft burst in his confidence, even the taste of his bitter pop couldn’t stop him from smiling at what he had achieved with his time at the mall. Not to mention the fullness of his belly from the exquisite dinner he had devoured just minutes ago. Maybe he really did have a guardian angel looking out for him, and if not, well, then he would best thank the universe for the free meal and hope to return the favor to someone else some day.

Passing by the electronic store for what felt to be the fifth time in a row- was it the fifth time? Lance felt a wave of paranoia wash over him, his stomach cramping and his head felt filled with cotton. Lance’s skin was slowly beginning to feel cold to his touch, and the music played over the malls speakers sounded more distorted with each sluggish step he took- were they playing the same song again? Lance tried to take another sip from his to-go cup in hopes of grounding himself by relying on his sense of taste and touch, but soon he found he no longer was holding it. Lance no longer was standing,  finding himself to be lying on his side, gazing up at the blazing lights of the malls whilst voices and music around him went distorted reminding him of being underwater and the lights went dim, his eyes slowly sliding closed. Why keep them open if the lights were off?

“Is he okay-”

“Did he hit his head-”

One voice reached Lance’s ear before he was pulled under into blissful unconsciousness, the same voice belonging to that of the man from earlier. Shirogane Takashi. With a soft smile Lance knew whatever happened he would be fine. After all, Shirogane wouldn’t let anything bad happen to him...right? Still, Lance tried his best to listen to all that Shirogane was saying, surely he would get him the help he needed, that was, until he heard what the man  was saying and even his sleep addled brain new better. 

 

The barista’s body was limp on the floor by the time Shirogane made his presence known, he waited until practically the whole mall had seen Lance crumple to the ground before he made his way over, mask of worry in place. He stepped closer to where one of the security guards stood, a hand hand coming up to his mouth as he began to play his role. 

“Oh no, not again- please, tell me he’s okay.” Shirogane asked of the aged man who stood with a receiver at his hip, the man about to have reached for it only to stop when Shirogane approached. “I’m so sorry, I thought he was getting better-”

“Do you know this young man?”

“I do, you see he’s my fiance, and he has been very sick as of late. I brought him to the mall today to do a bit of shopping. I thought he was by my side but he must have wandered off. He suffers from fainting spells,” Shirogane pulled out his phone, “I need to bring him home. He needs rest, please, can i have my driver bring the car around? He’ll be so scared if he wakes up in the hospital again and I can’t- I can’t do that to him again.”

The shift of his posture, the near narrowing of his eyes, all were silent, barely noticable actions that had the guard stopping in saying no, considering  the words and putting his hand back at his side to skip calling for a stretcher. Shirogane knew just how to manipulate others, a skill he played fully while he waited for Keith to bring the car around, moving to where Lance laid on the floor, purposely letting the business cards and applications remain, pushing them into the puddle of soda with a slide of his foot to ruin them.

No one was going to have Lance but him.

  
  


“He’s beautiful.” Shirogane murmured softly, bringing his hand up through Lance’s curls, simply stroking the locks of hair that curled from not being washed. His free hand, the one made of rubber and metal slowly moving down the unconscious male’s neck, feeling each gentle heart beat and the bump of his small adam’s apple. Shirogane had kept Lance in the clothes he had been wearing at the mall just several days ago, it had been hard to keep drugging Lance up each time the other would awaken, but it had to be done. He needed Lance to be a bit on edge by the time he would awaken to thoroughly make sure that he would be needed. And after several day- three days and seven hours, Shirogane was finally letting Lance awaken on his own, the barista handcuffed to the cot he laid on with his feet bound together and still fully clothed in his filthy clothes from before. The room that Shirogane had Lance laid in was by no means very fancy, in fact the room was bare of any and all comfort, not even possessing a window, only a dull light bulb and cot that was pushed to the side of the room and kept devoid of blankets and sheet- Lance had to show Shirogane that he was willing to be his good boy before he would bring Lance upstairs to the main part of the house- and oh how he was awaiting that day, to see Lance amongst the plush and fine gifts he had bought him, to see Lance barefooted and in the garden- maybe Shirogane would get a kitten for him, something small that the other could have to love and hold. Though if he got one he would have to make sure he brought another- for everything in this world needed to be in a pair to be happy. Two happy kittens for his Lance- gods above it would be perfect. If Lance was good, if Lance wasn't too shocked from the change of scenery and luxury then Shirogane would take him from the cold room, would bring him to the bathroom and hold Lance’s hand and tell him just how beautiful he was while he kissed his neck and shoulders- not going too far. He wanted to savor it, make Lance really beg for him on the night that he would take his beloved- and then he would have Lance in the nicest bath he would have ever wanted, full of sweet smelling bubbles  and sugar scrubs, and oh how lance would smile and kiss his cheek, telling him how lucky, how blessed he was that shiro loved him back. Shirogane also thought of the dinner he had waiting for lance, sirloin tips with creamy potatoes and mushrooms, and for dessert rice pudding- a favorite he found of Lances. And the day would end with them cuddling and gazing at the stars outside, oh how it made Shirogane tremble just thinking about it.

At the first sight of Lance’s eyes beginning to shift under the lids Shirogane moved closer to the cot, holding his breath in case this was another false alarm, but seeing the way Lance’s lips parted and his tongue licked at his lips to wet them he could just tell the other was waking up, having it confirmed when the disoriented barista moved his hands, unable to budge them forward due to the restraints. The confusion was clear in Lance’s gorgeous blue eyes when he slowly blinked them open, murmuring to himself before he saw Shirogane standing by the cot, the barista’s brows slow to knit together. Trying to move his hands again a look of panic came to Lance’s eyes, his beautiful blue hues looking round the room to find that he was in little more than a cell- a cell with no bars, but a cell nonetheless with Shirogane gazing down at him with a wide smile and bright eyes that radiated the man’s pleasure at seeing him. 

“Where, where am I? How- how did i get here?” Lance asked, voice rough from his forced sleep and dry throat, his confusion practically oozing from his words and his fingers curling again as if to check to see if he could move them to the locks. He had no such luck and when he tried to moved his legs closer to him as if to kick out he found his ankles tied together. “Shirogane? What- where am I? The last thing i remember is being in the mall. How did I get here?”

“Patience my love, you’re confused, you’re going to need time to adjust. You had a very long sleep, i was beginning to worry it might have been too long, but look at you, awake and where you belong. Well, not here forever, this room is not suitable for you, but you are home now. And it’s all going to be okay.” Shirogane cooed, voice like honey as he reached out to stroke Lance’s cheek tenderly, frowning as Lance winced and tried to move away only for the hand to follow, Shirogane’s free had moving to stroke Lance’s neck. “You are going to be so happy here my angel, my beautiful rose. There is not a thing I wouldn’t give to you. Ask for the stars above and they will be yours.”

“Is this some kind of joke?” Lance asked, pulling his head back to shrink more into the mattress, the painful springs digging into his back and tailbone, harder than any rock and screeching terribly as the old springs were pressed upon. Lance shivered at the noise, whining when the hands both moved to his face, gently stroking his cheeks, thumbs brushing  and tracing his lips. “Please, i don’t know what you want from me, but I need to go, I need to go home, please I have work tomorrow, and I have to call my family tonight, please I don’t know what you want from me but I will do anything- i- I’ll suck you off..”

Shirogane growled at the mention of work and how Lance looked on the verge of tears when the barista realized that he was indeed not being pranked. Shirogane tilted Lance’s head so that the cuban beauty was gazing at him as he cleared his throat for Lance to look at him. As for the sexual favor, as tempting as it was to have Lance on his knees with his pretty pink lips stretched around his cock and drinking his cum, he wouldn’t allow it. Not yet anyhow. “Oh my angel, you don’t yet realize, this is your home now, you do not need to work to get what you want, only existing, only being loyal to me is what you will need to get whatever your heart desires. No more working, no more having to serve the disgusting monsters we call city dwellers, no more working till your feet ached. No, all you need is me. And I will provide for you.”

“No- You're insane, this has to be some sick joke- let me go! Uncuff me now!” Lance yelled, jerking his head back as tears began to fall down his cheeks like pearls, his fear practically felt, his confusion and instincts telling him to break free and to run. Shirogane was gazing at him still with those love bright eyes and reaching out once more to take his cheeks in his hand- he didn’t look human in that second, all Lance could see was raw lust and love, hands wanting to break, to remold and own. Lance felt repulsed but with the cuffs in place he couldn’t escape, instead forced to gaze at Shirogane as tears blurred his vision even further still. Stay calm, keep eye contact and talk to him normally, be understanding, that was what Lance’s momma had taught him when he was younger and learning about the dangers of the world. Taking a deep breath Lance tried the same. “Look, Shiro, I now, i know you think i belong here, but i don’t. This isn’t my home, i live somewhere else, and you, you don’t really love me, i’m just a barista that serves you, and if you let me go i will never tell a soul about this, i won’t call the cops or even stop serving you, but please let me go.”

Shirogane sighed, his hand moving through Lance’s hair, gently tugging on a lock. “Oh my angel, I know what you are doing, but tricking me won’t work, i know you want to see just how loyal i am to you, well ,it's not going to work. I’m never going to let you go. And you don’t have to worry about me doing that to you. I love you too much to do that to you.” Shirogane murmured, kissing Lance’s forehead, fingers running from Lance’s hair down to his cheek, wiping away the tears only to bring his fingers to his lips to taste the salt, finding that despite being salty they tasted sweet. Shirogane wondered what else about Lance was sweet.”Lance, though I find this game of yours to be amusing, you really must stop. I won’t let you out of this room until I know you are ready. Now, why don’t you settle down, and relax, when you are ready I can take you to the bathroom and wash you up, you must want a shower and to brush your teeth don’t you, not to mention you must really have to relieve yourself, three days is a long time to hold everything and I don’t want you to become sick.

Lance’s cheeks colored with shame. It was true though, he really did need to pee and his bladder was starting to ache the more his body awoken, eyes looking from his bound ankles to Shirogane, noting the way the man watched him expectantly.

“Lance, my angel, I am not going to humour your game. If you do not stop playing I may just have to resort to other tactics, and I don’t think you want to wear the adult incontinence diapers that I bought just in case you had to sleep longer. I will give you choices my love, and it’s completely up to you.”

Lance’s cheeks darkened ten fold, his eyes wide as he shook his head at the mention- of adult diapers!

Shaking his head he tried to tighten his thighs together, the urge to urinate becoming hard to keep at bay, the pain shaking through him. “If I go to the bathroom, can I go by myself, right?”

Shirogane shook his head, lips pulled in a sharp frown. “I am sorry Lance, but you would be far too weak to use the bathroom by yourself, I would be with you, helping you with what you need, and then we will bathe together, doesn't that sound nice? A nice hot bath and then some silk pajamas, you’ll feel so good, unless of course,” Shirogane placed his hand on Lance’s lower belly, pushing down on it enough to cause Lance to ribble. “Unless of course you want to keep up this charade and not have the luxury of using the bathroom, i can always grab the diapers, after all, you never know when an accident might happen.” As if to prove his point Shirogane pressed down against Lance’s lower belly again. Shirogane would make Lance depend on him, would give him choices that would make Lance realize the only way to live happily- to have everything he wanted, was to be with him, to never leave his side. Shirogane would keep his rose safe, would love and protect his angel, all Lance had to do was stop fighting him.

“No no no!” Lance gasped, his cock dribbling more from the pressure on his bladder, his eyes shedding tears of desperation. “Please no! I’ll be good, i’ll have you in the bathroom, just no diapers, it’s too embarrassing!” Lance hiccuped with a sob,biting his lip in order to keep his lip from quivering. “Please Shiro...take me to the bathroom? I really need to go. Please.”

Shirogane smiled at Lance’s choice, taking out a key from his pants pocket for him to begin to uncuff one of Lances arms, keeping a heavy handed hold on it to pin it down as he undid the other. Shirogane felt the tension in Lance’s body as Lance tried to swing at him, the man singing, easily taking hold and catching the swing, pinning the arm painfully down at Lance’s chest, eyes narrowing into cold slits. “No my love, you will not continue playing this game. You will either stop this at once or I will keep you in here until you are ready to take what I am graciously offering you. The choice is yours.” At Lance’s struggling Shirogane sighed, recuffing his hands slowly, a kiss pressed to Lance’s forehead. “I thought you would have been in the mood to listen, to relax, but it seems you still need to adjust. So, i’m going to leave you in here while I prepare you something to drink to help relax you. Please, try and be a good angel when i get back, I don’t want you in here longer than you have to be.”

Lance struggled fruitlessly against his cuffs, but seeing Shirogane’s back turn and the man head for the door he could only cry out that he wanted to be let go, that he was sorry, but the doors clicking and the bang of a lock was what he received for an answer, the room suddenly feeling much smaller and darker once Lance was alone, even the room felt colder. Laying back limply on the bed like a rag doll Lance sobbed out for his family, crying out for Hunk and wishing he hadn't gone out to dinner with Shirogane. Wishing he had been more cautious...

He wanted to go home…

 

Chamomile, a bit of honey and and some lemon extract was what Shirogane gathered in the kitchen,a kettle of water already sitting on the stove to heat up as he prepared Lance a homemade blend of tea. Something to relax him, something to show he cared, but of course there was one special ingredient that Shirogane added to the mix, something that only he could produce to show Lance that he belonged to him both inside and out.

Cum.

Shirogane waited until the water had come to a boil before pouring the water into the mug he had picked out especially for the other, watching as the tea blend slowly changed the water, making such a pretty light yellow color. Of course it needed the finishing touches, after all Lance needed the protein as well as being slowly adjusted to the taste of him. He wouldn’t add much, just enough for Lance to get a taste. Working his cock out from his black dress pants Shirogane groaned at the thought of Lance being just underneath him, the barista probably wondering when he would return, surely Lance was sorry, surely his angel was ready to be good. Jerking and stroking his cock in rough motions it wasn’t long before Shirogane was dripping pre cum into the cup, thinking about how Lance would greedily drink the tea, how he would soon beg for more to drink and how someday, his angel wouldn’t need to have the cum in his drinks and food, that he could simply take out Shirogane’s cock and drink the precious liquid straight from the source. The thought of Lance’s pretty pink lips wrapped around his cock had Shirogane grunting as he began to cum, thick white spurts dripping into the cup, a paper towel used to take the excess- not wanting to overpower the taste of tea. He had to start off after all, had to be patient. Setting the cup into the freezer Shirogane waited several minutes for it to cool down, in that time cumming once again to the thought of how happy, how truly happy he was to have Lance finally safe and sound with him.

Carrying the cup with care Shirogane headed for the door leading down to the basement that had been divided into rooms- a laundry room and of course the room meant for simply storage that had been modified to hold Lance until the angel could relax enough to become adjusted to being finally were he belonged. The door opened with a soft squeak, alerting Lance to his presence as the barista gazed at him with red rimmed eyes and quivering lips, his knees brought up as much as they could go and thighs pressed tightly together to keep himself from urinating anymore than the dribbles that Shirogane forced from him. Shirogane did not enjoy seeing Lance like this, but he understood change could be hard, scary even, and until Lance was finally done his game and lo longer be nervous around his new beloved, then he would have to stay in the room, or locked to Shirogane’s side, which Shirogane would make happen by the use of the extra cuffs he kept clipped to his belt. Stepping into  the room closer Shirogane offered the barista a gentle smile, approaching until he was by the cot, resting a knee on it as he moved to lean over the other, taking in the way Lance shivered and tried to wiggle away, eyes staring at the mug in silent terror.

“Now, now, my love, you must be thirsty, and surely this will help you relax. Something sweet and calming for you as well as a taste of me.” At Lance’s confused face Shirogane chuckled, pressing a kiss to his forehead to show that everything was going to be ok. “I added an ice cube to help cool it down, so I need you to drink it slowly, now, please, open your mouth I do not wish to have to coerce you but it’s important that you drink this.”

At Lance’s defiance of opening his mouth, Shirogane sighed, deciding that if he had to then he would play Lance’s game. Reaching over him Shirogane pinched Lance’s nose to keep him from breathing, waiting patiently until Lance’s mouth opened in a a gasp, the hand moving from Lance’s nose to his mouth to wedge a finger past Lance’s pretty lips to keep it open, ignoring how Lance bit down and tried to shake his head to dislodged him. After all, the prosthetic hand felt no pain and with a gentle cooing Shirogane brought the cup to Lances lips and began to gently drip it in until he knew that Lance was swallowing, pouring more of the lukewarm tea into Lance’s mouth eyes lightening up as he realized that Lance finally knew what he finally meant about the unnamed ingredient. The tears Shirogane saw he assumed were tears of relief at finally being able to taste him, something that made Shirogane glow with happiness as he drained the cup into Lance’s mouth, letting the final drop drip before he moved it away, a hand coming over Lance’s mouth when he looked ready to spit the last of it out. When Lance swallowed it Shirogane smiled, kissing Lance’s forehead to show just how good he thought he was for drinking something after being asleep for so long. 

“I know it can be a bit sore after not drinking for a bit, but I only had you asleep for so long to get everything just perfect for you, now, are you ready to come with me to use the bathroom? I know the perfect bath tub that is just waiting to be filled with a nice hot bath for you. Please, no more playing around, I know you need time to adjust, but i can not stand to think of you being in here while you play this game. You are home now Lance, let me take care of you like the angel you are.” Shirogane’s voice was low and soothing, his hands wiping away Lance’s tears when the other began to cry again, Lance’s legs tightening as Shirogane’s hand moved to his belly, not yet pressing down. He wanted Lance to depend on him, whether it be for money or helping him to take care of his natural needs, whatever Lance needed of him he would give, even if it was for things that Lance did not know he needed just yet. “Love, holding it in isn’t good for you. Don’t you want to get out of these clothes and get freshened up? I have such a nice dinner and night planned for us, just stop playing this game.” 

“Please- I just, i just want to go home- I don’t want this- i don’t know what i did wong.” Lance cried out, confused by the way Shirogane simply stroked his cheeks and kissed his forehead again, a sad smile on the man’s lips. 

“I see you are just not ready yet.” Shirogane sighed. “I’ll give you more time to think about whether or not you want to play this game.”

Ignoring his cries for him to come back Shirogane headed for the door, locking it behind him before he headed upstairs to make a few calls for the business, sighing as he thought about how the barista - ex barista, was still down stairs possibly crying and alone. It broke his heart.

 

Shirogane opened the door silently as before, the room was dark from having no natural light and he could hear soft whining and  groaning coming from the cot pressed to the wall, the light from the doorway slowly revealing Lance’s face gazing at him, the look of pain clear on it. Shirogane did  _ not _ like that look. It had only been three hours since the last time Shirogane was down there to give Lance more tea, this time Lance looked ready to behave.

“Sh-Shiro-”

“Yes Lance?” Shirogane asked, close to the other, hands on Lance’s cheeks to hold him, to give comfort.

“Please I have to - have to use the bathroom, i’ll be good, I won’t run, please let me go use the bathroom.” Lance whined, flinching at the way Shirogane kissed his cheek. “Please, i’ll do anything- i’ll take the bath, i’ll take a shower, anything, just please let me move. Please let me go.” 

Shirogane’s hands moved to gently stroke Lance’s hair, the man smiling as he allowed Lance a moment to accept that his words were spoken and near binding in his eyes, and only when Lance offered him a soft shaky smile did Shirogane begin to undo the cuffs on one of Lance’s wrists, allowing Lance to move and stretch his fingers, his prosthetic hand holding it tightly to make sure that Lance couldn’t try to swat him away again. The second cuff came off silently and Shirogane allowed Lance to move his, though still holding his wrists just incase. Lance gazed down at his legs in confusion at seeing that his ankles were still bound together, Shirogane making no move in unding the rope, and it was only when Shirogane had hefted Lance up and in his arms like a rag doll that Lance realized that Shirogane was intending to carry him to the bathroom. Much to Lance’s embarrassment the bridal style of being carried caused his face to press into Shirogane’s neck, the ex barista unable to help but breathe in the scent of the other, the gentle cologne calming despite the absolutely terrifying situation. 

Lance had to blink his eyes to adjust to the lighting from the rest of the basement, watching, and looking to try and find anything of use for later on should he escape, but all he saw were simply warmly colored beige walls and hanging lights,Shirogane carrying him up the stairs that led from whatever floor they were on up- lance could only assume they were in some sort of underground level, a gasp of surprise escaping him when Shirogane brought him upstairs to the main level, from what he could see the space was large, fine works of art place upon the walls and rich appearing carpetining complimenting the newly painted walls. Lance could smell lavender and fresh linen wafting in the air from candles, his eyes taking in the sight of an old stained hallway dresser that held one of his own scarfs and a picture of his family, Lance wanted to sob at the sight of his picture. It was all he had  of them at the moment, why would the monster bring it there?!

The kitchen they passed was larger than even that of the cafe’s, pots and pans hanging up above a sink, silver and polished, just like the rest of the equipment, brand new and sleek, an counter resting in the middle with various fruit in a glass bowl from what Lance could see before Shirogane carried him away from looking too long. Somewhere in the house music was playing,soft and eerily soothing, a ghostly melody that had Lance shivering. He tried to focus on each room they passed, each more lavishly decorated than the last, but Shirogane offered Lance no time before he was opening a door at the end of the hall, the lights flickering on much brighter than the ones in the basement. 

 

The bathroom was tiled with white marble that complimented the light gray walls, the room nearly as large as Lance’s bedroom and kitchen combined back in his apartment, outfitted with the most advanced bathroom technology that money could buy from automated sinks to a toilet with different settings, the tub itself looking much more like a step in  jacuzzi rather than a bathtub. A shower was on the opposite wall, encased in glass and trimmed with silver, the scent of lavender wafting in the air from a candle that was already lit, Lance’s belly ached at the urgency in his bladder at seeing the toilet, nearly crying out with hope that he would soon be relieved only to squirm once he realized that Shirogane was not putting him down onto his feet but rather holding him so that he couldn’t quite touch the ground though held in a standing up position, an action that caused Lance to groan in embarrassment.

“Shiro- Shiro please you said I could go-” Lance whined, brought back up into the man’s arms with an exasperated sigh, Shirogane kneading at his lower belly.

“I did, but I also said that I would be making sure that you were comfortable, that you would have me to take care of you. If i put you down you may fall and hurt yourself, it’s better for me to hold you up while you take care of yourself, and when you are done we will take a bath, how does that sound?” Shirogane asked with a smile, a sharp frown coming to his lips at Lance’s shaking. 

“Please, I can stand on my own!” Lance cried out with inflamed cheeks,biting his bottom lip to keep from whining. “I don’t want you looking at me, it’s embarrassing and gross!”

“It’s a natural human function and dangerous for your kidneys. Now, I will offer you another choice since I feel generous in allowing you to play this game. Shirogane spoke, a sharp edge to his voice. “You either let me hold you while you relieve yourself or I help you go another way. Make your choice.”

Lance’s eyes widened at the forceful tone but still he shook his head and refused to let Shirogane hold him while he peed, instead he begged loudly not to be put in a diaper, that he would do anything to avoid the fate, and when he felt Shirogane headed over to the bathtub he could only whimper in confusion as he was placed down on the rim of the tub. His soiled button down shirt slowly undone before it was dropped to the floor, Shirogane’s eyes taking in the warm, unbroken and blemish free skin before him, even when Lance had been unconscious he didn’t dare undress him, wanting to do so together, to have lance awake and reacting when he stripped him, and seeing the thin chest with dusty pink nipples standing firm from the cool temperature of the room. Shirogane couldn’t help but lick his lips, wondering how Lance’s skin would taste were he to move forward to lick one of the nubs, how Lance’s breath would hitch if he kissed down to his navel, his belly slender and the skin splashed with freckles the lower he brought his eyes, spying that they went underneath the waistband. Curiously Shirogane began to curl the waistband back, ignoring Lance’s whimper as he tried to move away, only for Shirogane’s arm to wrap around him to prevent him from falling over into the tub, a stern frown on the japanese male’s lips. Working down the jeans and briefs Shirogane gasped softly at seeing the skin of Lance’s thighs and groin being exposed, Lance’s cock just as beautiful and mouth watering as he imagined, perfectly proportioned to his body with a dusty pink tip and light curve, his sack clearly waxed. And even though Lance brought his hands down to his groin to cover himself Shirogane merely moved the hands away to take his fill of gazing at Lance’s pretty thighs and cock that twitch as he pressed his thighs tighter together, a cry of a whimper escaping him as Shirogane’s ran his prosthetic fingers gently down Lance’s cock. a squawk tore from Lance as his cheeks darkened and his eyes widened, Shirogane lightly stroked the fingers up and down the shaft several times before thumbing at the tip, chuckling at how Lance tried to murmur for Shirogane to stop touching him only to fall silent at the way Shirogane growled for him to relax. The rope around Lance’s ankles were slowly unbound, the binding cord placed to the side as Shiro ran his hands down the slim legs, rubbing his hands gently down until he brought them to Lance’s ankles, bringing one of them up to press a kiss to the inner side of the ankle, eyes rolling up to gaze at Lance further. Setting his ankle back down Shirogane gave it a gentle pat,  eyes trailing up slowly along the expanse of skin only to stop once more when he saw Lance desperately trying to squeeze his legs together to keep himself from leaking. 

“Now Lance, I gave you a choice and you didn’t listen.” Shiro clucked his tongue sadly, reaching for his own shirt to begin to undo the buttons, neatly folding it, placing it upon the sink counter, a broad smirk coming to his lips when he caught sight of Lance gazing at him, where there was fear Shirogane only saw it as admiration,  the other in his mind unable to look away for he was as love struck to see Shirogane stripping down as Shirogane had been of stripping him. Undoing the belt of his slacks the japanese male allowed his pants to rest with the fly open for a moment, fingers lazily stroking over the natural bulge of his groin, letting Lance watch as he slowly pulled the pants down to his ankles,his fingers caressing the bulge before he too removed the briefs, sighing with relief as his cock was freed and Lance could see just how well endowed he was, just how much he could be a good lover for him.

Shirogane had never felt any of the urges to be physical with another being, never once thought of being sucked off or sinking into the hot warmth of another; but that all changed when he found Lance, the desire to allow carnal nature flooded in his veins, and the thoughts of how sweetly he could make the other cry for him was what had had him stroking himself off when he should have been looking over paperwork. Lance truly made him  _ feel  _ where others never could. With a shake of his head to keep himself from becoming too distracted Shirogane moved the clothes to the counter, stepping forward to take hold of Lance’s wrists before the other could move away, noting that the ex barista was still too weak to try and get up to continue their game. Stepping over the edge of the tub Shirogane moved Lance up into his arms once more, kneeling down in the tub whilst he held Lance to him, moving Lance’s lower legs like a rag doll, kept from being closed as Shirogane reached around to grope Lance’s cock, giving him a playful squeeze at the tip to his base, ignoring Lance’s gentle whines.

“I gave you an option my love, you would not let me help you to use the toilet, so now i’m going to take care of you here.” Shirogane genly chastised, fingers smoothing up from Lance’s twitching cock to his lower belly, ignoring as Lance begged him not to, Lance’s thighs trying to close but there was nothing Lance could do when Shirogane began to knead lightly on his lower belly, pressing down harder with each kneading motion. At first only a slight dribble escaped Lance as his bladder stung and his heart raced, but it was the pressure on his belly and the pain from holding it for so long that had Lance sobbing out in embarrassment and shame as he was forced to piss himself, the viscous fluid cascading down his thighs and felt against the bottom of the tub. And no matter how hard Lance tried not to look, tried to keep his eyes clenched shut and pretend it wasn’t happening, he simply couldn’t look away as Shirogane’s fingers kneaded and rubbed, pushing down harder each time to make sure all of Lance’s bladder was emptied.  Feeling helpless and humiliated much like a child Lance sobbed out, head guided for him to cry against Shirogane’s neck as Shirogane had him held closer, cooing just how good he was to trust him, how good it was that he allowed Shirogane to take care of him, and at the the threat of being forced to wear diapers until he would stop ‘playing’ this game of his, Lance made the decision with a soft sniffle that he would allow Shirogane to hold him and assist him when he had to go- just no diapers or pissing himself, it was just too much! 

“You did so well, Lance, it’s hard to let go and let someone else take care of you, but look at you, you trusted me enough to take care of you.” Shirogane cooed, reaching over to turn the facet of the tun on, letting the water run and brining handfuls to Lance to wash him off of the piss. And only when the tub was cleaned of the mess did Shirogane put the bathtub stopper in and allowed the water to slowly fill around them, ;avendar salts and bubble lather poured into the stub, the water a delightful burn to Lance’s skin though he would never admit it.

 

Lance had felt filthy after waking up in the strange room, had felt tainted inside when he had been forced to drink the cum mixed tea, and further still when Shirogane made him piss himself; but the water, deliciously hot and burning had his skin feeling raw and new, his body growing near boneless feeling as he leant back heavily against Shirogane, the tears still falling down his cheeks as he felt kisses pressed to the wet skin. Was this going to be his life now? Forced to stay by a manipulative man’s side, slowly becoming dependant on him in all ways? Was he going to be locked away, to never see his family again, to be stuck in this mad house where nothing made sense- Shirogane said he loved him… but would that mean he wouldn’t be harmed? 

Crying out softly in confusion Lance’ felt the tears to continue falling, wishing he could vanish and wake up in his own bed or in his own crappy apartment that smelt of mildew and trash, at least there he could open his eyes and realize that this was all a bad dream…

But it wasn’t.

Lance didn’t fight as Shirogane washed him lazily with a soft bath sponge, too emotionally tired and heavy from the pills that just couldn’t quite seem to be shaken from his system. He simply kept silent, feeling Shirogane wash his under arms and torso, small circles rubbed into his skin, nipples quickly teased then left alone before Lance found his cock being washed slowly, the brushing of the sponge against him bringing forth a spark of pleasure that scared Lance as he was stroked under water,his sack lightly given the same treatment before the intruding hand moved to his backside to drag the sponge lazily against his puckered entrance. 

“I know, but not today, you need to show that you are mine, all mine, in all ways. To show me you wont fight me, to love me. And when you do, that’s when I will take you, but I promise lance,my beautiful beloved, when  you are ready, then I will make you feel the pleasure that your body is simply aching for, the pleasure you have been wanting me to give you since the first time you smiled at me.” Shirogane whispered, finishing with a kiss to Lance’s neck, listening to Lance’s gentle sobs.

Oh how happy he was making his beloved…

 

The bath water had been drained twice before Shirogane deemed Lance cleaned up enough, and by the time Lance was lifted from the bathtub he looked ready to fall asleep, his eyes half lidded and his body limp as Shirogane dressed him in a simple white gown that had waiting for him in the cabinet with the towels, the gown slipped over and onto Lance with eae, offering just enough modesty to keep Lance compliant and Shirogane smirking. Truly his angel was beautiful.

“It’ll be time for dinner soon Lance, i’m going to bring you downstairs while I make it”

“Please- no- don’t put me back-”

“You have to, until you can show me that you are ready to give up your game. I promise Lance, i’ll be quick.” Shirogane kissed Lance’s cheeks, binding Lance’s ankles together once more before he carried Lance back down stairs to his cell of a room and cuffed him to the cot. Shirogane had promised he would be fast, but the hour and a half it took to make dinner was just long enough to make Lance begin to question whether or not this was all a fever dream, wondering if he would wake up any second to find himself in bed with his teddy beat and phone, but when he heard the door to his room open, Lance knew from the way Shirogane smiled brightly and the way he called him his ‘angel’, lance just knew this wasn’t something he was going to wake up from, especially if Shirogane had his way.

  
  


The dining room Lance was brought to was  spacious and painted a soft blue with white trim, a table that was made from rich red oak sat in the very center with plush velvet chairs already pushed in and the silverware practically shining from the light of the candles, wine glasses and plates already placed where the two of them would be sitting. Shirogane had made the preparations before hand, a bottle of chilled wine rested in the center of the table between the two candles, a bouquet of roses resting in front of the chair that Lance would be seated in. It was perfect, Shirogane had made sure that it would be perfect, Lance must have agreed for he stilled in Shirogane’s arms and gazed over at the table with shy but curious eyes. Shirogane carried Lance over to the table, pulling out a chair for him before pushing Lance in, He wasn't worried about his beloved trying to attack him while at the table for the bath had made Lance quite tired and the rope that tied his ankles together didn’t allow him the freedom to walk. Shirogane despised that he had to resort to such measures but until he knew that Lance was safely accustomed to the new life he couldn’t risk him trying to escape back to his old life. After all, humans were beings of habit, if Lance was in the habit of living in such poor conditions then of course he would run back to what he knew. But there was no way that Shirogane blamed Lance, no, Lance was just perfect and following nature, he could of course be trained out of it. 

A silk napkin was draped in Lance’s lap, one of his hands cuffed to the chairs arm- it was always better to be safe than sorry. 

The bottle of sweet red wine was opened with skilled ease, Shirogane pouring Lance a glass before himself, smiling at the way Lance eyed it before looking to him, a shy almost shadow of a smile on his lips. Oh how beautiful his angel was. Shirogane took the seat across from Lance, mimicking his earlier action by resting one of the napkins in his lap, chuckling at the way Lance eyed the steak dinner before him, Shirogane spared no expenses in properly preparing tender slab of kobe beef with garlic and cheesy blended potato and roasted mushrooms, the japanese male offering Lance a gentle encouragement to eat- he had already taken the liberty in cutting up Lances steak- and with a light raise of his wine Shirogane took a sip from his glass and sighed softly at the taste. Truly he felt that the darkness of the world could not reach him here in his home, the light of Lance, finally in his hands to guide him, to keep others at bay, all Shirogane wanted was to keep him, to  keep his beloved Lance safe, and that was what he would do. Shirogane would make sure not a day would go by that Lance would think of returning to his poverty stricken lifestyle, not once Shirogane was done showing him that he  _ deserved  _  to be treated like the exquisite beauty that he was. 

Taking hold of his fork Lance felt his stomach growl, the tea was long out of his system and god only knows how long ago it was since he was at the mall with the other, but still, taking hold of his fork Lance was hesitant to start eating, his eyes darting to Shirogane’s to watch the man taking a bite rom his own plate, surely the other would not have thought to drug him again, after all why would he? He was already trapped, alone with a man convinced that he was loved and deserving to be locked away from the world with fineries. Perhaps had it been different he would have been thrilled to be in Shirogane’s lavishly decorated home, but now, now he only felt fear, everything seeming too rich and grand, as if he was a princess locked away in a tower of jewels with a dragon. Poking a mushroom Lance’s belly loudly growled for him to eat, his body feeling so weak already without food. Lance spied that Shirogane had a knife while he himself did not. Taking a moment to break the mushroom in half Lance slowly brought it to his lips, giving the vegetable a hesitant sniff before popping it into his mouth, the taste alone nearly having him in tears. It was good- so good compared to the ramen and cheap dinners he usually fed himself. Uncaring of his appearance Lance popped the remaining half in his mouth, his belly growling again this time however he wasn’t compelled to feel embarrassed, only eating the mushrooms eagerly, ignoring the way Shirogane chuckled and watched him, the japanese male  slowly dipping his own into his mashed potatoes, taking small bites as he leant his head to the side, resting his chin in his hand, content to watch Lance eat. Lance of course tried to pay him no mind, finishing his mushrooms after a bit before he hesitantly sipped the wine, thankful not to taste anything added to it, however he eyed the potatoes with disdain, choosing instead to eat his beef strips, nearly crying out at the taste, he could never afford anything like this, and to be treated to such a dinner he felt confliction- if this was to be his last meal then surely he could die enjoying it, he thought to himself with an ill laugh, popping each bite into his mouth slowly to saviour it, only washing it away with sips of the sweet wine, completely lost in his own little world of thought as he ignored Shirogane, sadly bringing the last bit of beef to his mouth after a bit of slow eating. 

“Do you not like your potatoes?” Shirogane asked softly, gray eyes watching Lance as if to find a flaw, however the man’s smile was tight, brows slowly furrowing. “Or perhaps are you wondering if I added anything extra?” Seeing Lances shaky nod Shirogane gave Lance his answer in the form of a smirk, the ex barista dropping his fork. That wouldn’t do at all. Moving from his seat- his plate just about finished and wine glass empty, Shirogane moved to pull Lance’s chair back, moving to stand in front of him as he took hold of the plate, scooping a bit of the potatoes onto the fork. “Now, now, Lance, you need to eat,i  worked hard on this meal, don’t you want to show me that you enjoyed it, that you love me?”

At Lance’s shaking Shirogane frowned, gripping Lance’s jaw until he parted his lips, the fork of mashed potatoes slipping into his mouth, pulled out and covered by his hand much like he had done earlier, coercing Lance to swallow it.

“This is for you Lance, because I love you, because I know what’s  _ best  _ for you.” Shirogane scooped up more of the potatoes, forcing it into lance’s mouth before he would clamp his hand down over Lance’s mouth again. Shirogane repeated the action several times before Lance had finally gagged the last mouthful down, the cum tasting thicker on the last bite that had him tearing up as Shirogane moved his hand away. “Wasn’t that good? I’m still learning what you like, but I promise tomorrow will be even better.” 

Lance could only look down as his cuff was removed and he was picked up again by Shirogane, the man commenting that it was time for Lance to take his medicine for the even and that they would be going to bed early.

“You need your sleep after all, and tomorrow I will be spending the whole day with you, isn’t that very kind of me? I had all my business calls pushed back just for you.”

Lance wept when a pill was placed in his mouth and more of the cum laced tea was used to wash it down.

He wanted to go home...

 

Shirogane had made sure the locks on the doors and windows were set for the night, each light turned off as he passed the many rooms of the first floor all the way up stairs, stopping in front of the door that led to his- their bedroom. His heart skipped a beat with silent thrill at realizing that Lance would be in their bed, dressed in the silk blue pajamas that Shirogane had bought for him, and the thought of laying close to him and holding his angel tight was enough to make Shirogane feel true joy. Opening the door as silently as he could Shirogane gazed at the sight of Lance handcuffed to the bed, the ex barista dressed in a pair of dark blue pajama bottoms and matching top, his hands cuffed to the headboard and his eyes shut in peaceful slumber, the pills having down there job. Shirogane felt a bit regretful that he had to resort to such methods at first, but until Lance could learn to enjoy the soft bed and fine sheets of silk, he would need to have sleep aid. But, tomorrow would be their true beginning and Shirogane planned on showing Lance the life that he should have had- the life that Lance deserved.

“Good night my beloved, I will make sure you are safe.” Shirogane smiled to himself as he whispered the words, moving up onto the bed before laying on his side, an arm draped over Lance’s middle, his head pressing to Lance’s neck to breath in the sweet and spicy scent of Lance’s body lotion and natural scent. Shirogane just couldn’t get enough of it.

He couldn’t get enough of Lance.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will include:  
> -Non consensual restraints  
> \- mentioned cum eating  
> \- non sexual urination briefly mentioned  
> \- psychological torment
> 
> This is not a happy go lucky story. Please read all tags and warning. Yes I am aware that I use Shiro's full name, and i have a set writing style, all 'critiques' of me being a terrible write will be ignored and you are free to stop reading at any time, for those however who have commented such sweet things, i can only say thank you from the bottom of my heart!  
> Next chapter will be a little more 'uplifting'!

The light trickling through the  crack in the window curtains was soft, the beam of ray barely lightening up the bedroom that was otherwise dark from the black out curtains; there was no noise from traffic, nor the usual sirens that could be heard in the city. No, for the first time, in a long time Lance awoke to the gentle chirps of birds and his own breathing, low and gentle. Lance’s mind felt sluggish and his mouth was cotton ball dry, making him question whether or not he had slept with his mouth open again. Coming to realize that he could not hear the sounds of the city, Lance began to question just where he was, it was possible he was sleeping over at Hunk’s and have forgot about it, after all, late night sleep overs weren’t uncommon for them, and would explain why he couldn’t hear the normal traffic noise. But then...why did he feel as if something was wrong?

A yawn escaped Lance when he tried to sit up, finding that he couldn’t move his hands which had him panicked, eyes finally open and blinking away the holds of sleep to look about the room in terror of the fact that this wasn’t his or Hunk’s bedroom and the weight he had thought to be a trick of his imagination was in fact another person’s body lightly draped over him. It was as if a light switch had been flipped in his head the moment he saw the midnight black locks and startling white bangs of the businessman, Lance’s heart leaping into his throat when he spied how the dark gray eyes watched him and how pale lips rested into a  smirk. The man, Shirogane, looked far too comfortable resting against him, his head tilting to gaze at Lance whilst he stretched slowly, a hand made of flesh reaching up to stroke Lance’s cheek. Lance flinched at the touch but Shirogane made no mind of it, merely stroking Lance’s cheek gently with his thumb, admiring how the bit of sunlight was able to shine against Lance’s skin. It casted a soft lighting on Lance’s skin that had Shirogane envisioning him more of the angel he saw him as. 

“Good morning, Lance, I trust that you slept well? You were sleeping so peacefully last night I didn’t want to disturb you. I do hope you forgive me for allowing you to sleep in, I know that you normally are awake by five.” Shirogane kept his voice soft, eyes never once leaving Lance’s. It was the first time that he as well had slept in past his usual four in the morning wake up alarm. Normally he would be up and making coffee by the crack of dawn or heading out for a run on his treadmill, and yet, that morning he had been too comfortable to fully awaken, having taken a liking to laying his head on Lance’s chest and listening to the gentle thumping of the former barista’s heart and the way Lance’s chest rose and fell with each intake of breath. The gentle beat of Lance’s heart was heard quickening, the sound heard when Shirogane rested his head on Lance’s chest, the thumping reminding him that Lance was alive; alive and real and solid, so very solid underneath of him. The treasure he had been searching for his whole life without ever realizing it was underneath him and breathing for him. Shirogane tilted his head just enough to gaze at Lance’s breathtaking eyes, their hues much darker in the light of the bedroom, Shirogane wanted to dedicate a room to paint the same shade of Lance’s eyes. Or better yet, hire only the finest of artists to paint a portrait of Lance, one that would show Lance’s beauty out on the canvas, for him and him alone to enjoy. Shirogane chuckled at the thought  of how artists once long ago had their hands broken after painting for royalty so that none could ever have the same level of craftsmanship, perhaps he could have Keith break their hands. Or perhaps he would, whatever it took to make sure they would never paint another picture similar to Lance, for after all, once they see Lance’s beauty, surely the will tty to paint one for themselves, he almost didn’t blame them. 

“Takashi…” Lance breathed out softly, his heart pounding against his ribcage, unsure what to do, he felt open and exposed, unable to move his arms down and unable to push the man away from him, forced to feel the warmth and heaviness of Shirogane’s body against him. Lance felt nauseous from the medicine, though part of him wondered if it had anything to do with being so close to the other. “Takashi please...I want to go home…”

“But Lance, my beloved, you are home.” Shirogane reached up to stroke away a tear that slid down Lance’s cheek, reminding Shirogane for a moment of a pearl as he slowly brought it to his mouth to lick the tear of his thumb before placing it back on Lance’s cheek, stroking the porcelain like skin. “I have been unfair to you, I see that now. After all, this is so very much new to you. You were so adjusted to living in poverty and despair, it nearly shackled you to that way of life, you know nothing more. It must be so hard to wake up warm and loved, to be somewhere so clean and soft, in my haste to see you awake i did not prepare you well enough, and for that I am sorry. You will be kept warm and fed, loved and pampered, you only need to forget about the world, Lance. For the mindless civilians you have seen are mere trash that deserve none of your time and thought, focus on me, focus on the life we can have, a life i can give to you.” 

Tears of confusion continued  to well and slip down lances cheeks in soft pearl like drops before they began to cascade, the former barista shivered and shook, his hands offering no protection or help to push Shirogane away from him, his breath hitching with silent sobs. What was Shirogane talking about? He had a great life, he had friends and family, and a job...maybe not the best food and maye sometimes in the winter he would be too cold to get out of bed to use the bathroom until he was near bursting, but it was his life! And it was a good life!

Lance’s breath hitched and a cough tore from him, his legs bending to try and curl up into him only for Shirogane to use his arm to press them down, his thumb stroking away Lance’s tears as swiftly as he could, smearing them into Lance’s already wet skin, gray eyes watching him intently as if to see something that was hiding in Lance’s eyes. 

“You are hungry, and sore from the restraints. How about I draw you a bath and we can take our time, wouldn’t you feel better after a nice warm bath and your morning facial scrubs?” Shirogane asked, voice low and deep, soft like crushed velvet. Shirogane smiled softly at the way Lance sniffled and tried to look away, and yet, the former barista nodded his head softly, refusing to gaze at him. It was okay, Shirogane would let Lance warm up to him, after all, he had all eternity to gaze at the beauty before him. With a soft squeeze to Lance’s wrists Shirogane promised softly he would come back for him, the older man getting out of bed,unable to leave the room without giving Lance one more smile that had the former barista whimpering before he entered the connecting bathroom. The bathroom was much like the one Shirogane had brought Lance to the other night, save for the fact that the tub was larger, deeper, and surrounded by mirrors in order for him and Lance to see themselves. He could only picture just how good Lance would look, being reflected back with his eyes wide and his cheeks flushed, just how beautiful he would look clinging to the mirror or pressing his face to the mirror each time he would be thrusted into- it was all so deliciously tempting that Shirogane had to stop himself from thinking any further on it in case he would become aroused. For though he wanted to give Lance all of his love, to fill him to the brim with it, he knew Lance still needed time, needed to be pampered and loved before he could break and remake him. 

Shirogane brought out large towels, both cotton soft from the built in cabinet and rested them on the counter top- marble with a silver sink- the bath salts and soaps added once the tub was plugged.  Filling up the marble tub, Shirogane’s flesh hand was used to test the water temperature, he couldn’t have it too hot or too cold, no, neither would do for Lance’s skin. It had to be just right or he would have to empty out the bath water and do it again. Which was the case when Shirogane found the water in the tub to be a bit too cool and it was already half full. Letting the water drain from the tub Shirogane tried again, refusing to move from where he knelt until the water was perfect, the bath salts dissolved and the scent from the water a tangible citrus with foam from the bubble lather. Shirogane made note to buy some rubber ducks, Lance would look so happy with something as cute as that. Turning off the tap Shirogane removed his black tank top and dropped it into the clothes hamper, entering the bedroom to find Lance gazing outside the window as best he could, the tears still falling albeit slowly and his lips tugged into a deep frown, Shirogane found that he did  _ not  _ like that look on Lance’s face. 

“The bath is all ready for us,do you need to relieve yourself before we take a bath?” Shirogane asked, working on the restraints on Lance’s wrists, catching the hands with ease when Lance tried to strike out, he sighed, he knew Lance was only confused, that Lance would need time to become used to his new life- to being loved by him. 

“Can’t- can’t i just take a bath by myself? I promise i won’t do anything, I just want to be alone, please, can’t you just let me be alone?” Lance softly begged, his body hoisted up as if he was weightless, a mear doll to be carried bridal style, his face pressed against Shirogane’s chest from the man’s doing. 

“If i let you take a bath all on your own then you won’t have time to talk to me before breakfast, and there is oh so much to talk about. Besides, you were all alone in that apartment of yours, you were lonely. Lonely and cold. I’m going to make sure you are loved and warm. Now, i’m going to set you on the counter and lock the bathroom door, if you try and move off of it i’ll bring you downstairs, you don’t want to go back to the cold room, do you? How can i comfort you if you are down there?” Shirogane smiled too brightly for Lance’s liking, when he was placed onto the counter he didn’t dare move off the cold marble in case Shirogane was serious about putting him downstairs- into the basement. No, Lance didn’t want to go back there. The locking of the door was loud in the silent room, Lance watched each step Shirogane took towards him, the man reaching out to slowly undo the buttons on Lance’s sleep shirt before slipping it off, the chill of the bathroom bringing goosebumps to Lance’s flesh. Lance tried to look anywhere but at him, but it was harder than he thought when Shirogane was so large, undressing him as if he was a doll. Lance’s chest was softly brushed and his navel nearly kissed as Shirogane worked to take off his sleep pants, leaving Lance to sit on the cold marble with his cock hidden by the pressing of his thighs and his hands that red wristed from where the restraints had begun to chafe. Lance wished he had the protection of underwear, then at least he wouldn’t feel as vulnerable.. 

When he heard the dripping from the faucet Lance felt his bladder making itself known just how much he had to relieve himself, his eyes shifting to the toilet that was so close yet...if he moved Shirogane would take him down to the basement. He didn’t want to go back down there. Biting his lips Lance watched Shirogane undress himself, the man smiling when he caught Lance’s gaze. 

“Can i- can i please use the bathroom?” Lance asked softly, his cheeks heating up when Shirogane nodded,however he found he couldn’t stand, for Shirogane was once more in front of him, man handling as he picked Lance up, the former barista aware just how very naked Shirogane was. And though he chastised himself silently, he couldn’t deny it, despite the scars on his body, Shirogane was very well toned. “Please, can’t you just turn around and let me use it by myself?”

“Now Lance, we talked about this,” Shirogane sighed as if Lance were an unruly child. “I love you, i take care of you, do you believe that our bodies are so very different? You wanted me out of the room yesterday, but that’s not how this will work. There is no shame in your bodies functions. Now, either I hold you or I  _ help  _ you.” Shirogane spoke, his tone making Lance shiver. When no answer was forthcoming Shirogane brought Lance down to the floor of the shower, onto his knees where the cool tile flooring bit into his knees. Lance was embarrassed beyond all belief.

He had been so close, all Shirogane wanted to do was hold  onto him while he pissed? That wasn’t too unreasonable, he could be using the toilet like a damn adult, instead of being on his knees with Shirogane pressed right behind him, cold and warm fingers kneading at his lower belly roughly, if he had just listened to him then he wouldn’t be treated like this.

Just listen…

Lance bit his bottom lip at the feeling of kneading fingers continuing to work against his bladder, the dull, almost barely their tinge of fullness felt with each hard press, creating a sharp pain that had Lance gazing at Shirogane’s eyes, cheeks red with shame and tears threatening to fall once more as piss dribbled from his cock. A slow stream created that was only kept flowing by the kneading until Lance no longer needed the help, his body expelling the liquid waste until he was empty, tears dripping down his cheeks that were wiped away by Shirogane’s clean hand, the older male ignoring the scent of urine, instead he picked Lance up, uncaring that he could feel the hot liquid drip from Lance’s thighs,a hand moved away just long enough to turn on the shower once they were out, waiting until the floor was cleaned of the mess; he would have to wash the floor with sanitizer later, but at the moment all he thought of was Lance, his perfect Lance who clung to him so softly and whimpered. Taking care in bringing Lance to the bathtub Shirogane stepped over and down into the deep pool of water, a soft noise escaping at how warm the water felt against his skin, it was almost perfect, the only thing that made it perfect was when he brought Lance down and onto his thighs and could gaze into the mirror, using his hands to coerce Lance into looking at the mirror that rested around the tub. Lance’s eyes at first widened, the ex barista silent and nervous as he gazed at himself in the mirror, trembling softly despite how warm the water was, Shirogane wondered if perhaps it was from a chill, but that couldn’t the the case, the water was so nice and warm. Perhaps it was a thrill of excitement, after all, the  closeness had his cock nestled against the cleft of Lance’s backside, but Shirogane did not push the contact. No, he wanted Lance to love and be obedient to him and him alone, he would not take him, not now, only when Lance was begging and crying his name with ecstasy would he take him. 

“Shirog- Takashi…” Lance whispered, watching the mirrored reflection as the man in question began to lather up a washcloth with a sweet smelling soap, gray eyes gazing intently back at him from the mirror. “Takashi i want...I want to go home…”

The towel was brought down gently against Lance’s neck, a slow circular motion started to get the former barista used to the touch, to being pampered whilst the other kept an arm slung around Lance to keep him in close, a breathy chuckle bringing forth another shiver from the cuban beauty. “Lance, my sweet little rose. You. Are. Home.” The washcloth swept over the skin of Lance’s shoulder blades and further down Lance’s back until it reached his tail bone, Shirogane did not pursue it lower as he wrung it out and began to slowly, lazily wash behind Lance’s ears before reaching around him to start washing Lance’s chest. Shirogane wondered how it would be a few weeks from now, would Lance lean into his loving touch and purr for him to be washed? Would he lay back and spread his legs for him to easily wash between his cheeks and groin? Would Lance mewl for him and beg for him to be kissed everywhere, to be pampered and loved? 

Shirogane gazed over at the reflection of Lance in the mirror when he heard Lance’s breathy moan, the sound muffled as if Lance was trying to keep it to himself when Shirogane realized that while in his musings he had begun to continue washing Lance’s chest, but rather than just washing he hand been rubbing the washcloth over his dusky colored  nipples. Shirogane continued to do so even after he came to his senses, watching the way Lance squirmed by having the stubs played with. He chuckled, finding it oddly endearing that his Lance, his beautiful Lance had such a sensitive chest, he wondered for a moment how it would be to bite upon one of the dusty colored nipples, to pull on it and simply nip gently, would he moan out for him? Or would he entangle his fingers through Shirogane's hair? Either way Shirogane wanted more than anything to have Lance finally comfortable and fully his. 

“Takashi, Takashi please, I can- I can wash myself- ahh...ngg.” Lance bit his bottom lip, feeling a gentle pinch to his nipple before the towel was brought down his belly, leaving Lance’s nippls hard and tinging with ghostly sensation as the wash cloth carefully washed the dip of his belly and down to his groin. The towel was used to wash between his legs rather than touching his cock. Lance wasn’t sure truly how he felt about that, there was obvious relief, but...why was he wondering why Shirogane wasn’t touch him there? He should be happy the psychopath wasn’t! Lance gasped when he was encouraged to tilt his head back, Shirogane wetting his hair with handfuls of water before a rich smelling shampoo was latheres through his hair, thumbs and nails working hard to scratch and massage it down to the roots and against his scalp, a gentle hum escaping Shirogane as he worked. 

“Did anyone ever do this for you? Make you a hot both and wash you? The tub you had was so chipped and cold, I doubt you could even fill it up without it leaking or breaking.” Shirogane cooed, using his hands to help rinse out some of the lather. “Did they ever tell you how beautiful you are? No, they didn’t. You are mine, Lance. Mine to love, to hold. You were  _ made  _ for  _ me. _ ”

Lance gasped at the words, hair lathered with conditioner next, a scent he knew all too well, it was the scent in the bathroom of his old- no- his apartment! This place, no matter what Shirogane said was not home, this could never be his home! 

“I went through a small bit of trouble to find out what you liked,i had  to know, had to make sure everything was perfect for when you came, couldn’t have you living without your favorites now could I?” Shirogane smiled, knowing that Lance smelt the familiar scent. “I know you were scared, each time you came home, you called the police, and they did nothing, didn’t they?”

“How did you-”

“Officer Holt told you to calm down, that everything would be okay. But tell me, Lance, wasn’t it worth it? Being somewhere with your favorite lotions and scrubs? A refrigerator full of your favorites?” Shirogane smiled viciously, his reflection showing Lance his eyes and smile as fingers combed somewhat roughly through Lance’s hair. “Only I can keep you this pampered and loved, Lance. You were made for me. You are mine. You only have to listen, only have to be my good little Lance, and when you do, everything will be as intended.” 

“Why me?” Lance whispered, hands resting softly on his hips, his hair rinsed and his fingers dipping into a sugar scrub from the side of the tub, a familiar scent wafting up to his nose-  _ honey lemon _ \- he needed to do something with his hands, had to be grounded in some way. His heart was hammering in his chest. Why him? What made him so special?

No- not special, what made him stand out to be a victim? 

“In this cruel world we live in,so many are tainted, disgusting and vile.” Shirogane says it as if he’s speaking of a roach, not about people. “A festering wound in life, and yet, amongst the filth, amongst the disease and forlorn lambs, there you were, a rose growing in a dead garden. I couldn’t let you be stomped out, couldn’t let someone else have you.  _ No one will have you.” _

Lance gasped as the prosthetic hand gripped his hip tightly, almost painfully as it squeezed. 

“You don’t need anyone. You need me. You were begging for me to love you, to hold you, to keep you safe. And i am here. I will love and keep you safe.” Shirogane whispered, his breath a low growl in Lance’s ear, his prosthetic hand loosening its hold, eyes gazing back at Lance from the mirror, steam warping the image so that they were nearly glowing through the fog. “All you need to do is listen and  _ stop fighting _ . For only I know what you  _ need _ .”

Lance choked back a sob, his breath hitching at the feeling of the prosthetic hand coming up to hold his throat, the fingers curled but did not squeeze, merely held close to the skin, thumb tracing the soft bump of Lance’s adams apple. The former barista shuddered, knowing just how easy it would be for Shirogane to squeeze with that prosthetic of his- but he wouldn’t hurt him, would he? Surely Shirogane would want him alive- he said so! Lance gasped at the feeling of warm breath once more against his ear, a face nuzzling against the side of his neck where he could feel the gentle breathing from the man.

“I see you will need more convincing, it’s alright though, i am patient, Lance. You’re tired, and confused, but i am here, i will show you what you deserve, what you need. You need no one else but  me. Now,finish washing up, I want to show you around the house today.” The man spoke, moving his hand back from Lance’s throat, smiling to himself whilst he stroked his hair, cooing softly words of love that Lance tried his best to ignore. 

Lance didn’t want to hear them, he didn't want to believe them. There was no way Shirogane knew what was best for him… was there?

 

 

When Lance’s face was clear of the scrubs and washed off he was once more picked up and carried to the counter, placed upon the towel Shirogane had brought out, the other one used to dry the cuban beauty. Lance’s eyes down casted and glossy as Shirogane dried him from head to toe and everywhere between, refusing to let Lance move without his say so, his hands gentle when he dried between Lance’s cheeks and groin, a kiss pressed to Lance’s finger tips. The gentleness scared Lance, it was too soft, too loving,  it reminded Lance of a lover, but Shirogane was not his lover. No, he was his captive, the glint of light off hanging handcuffs told him so. With weary eyes, Lance gazed at Shirogane as the man dried himself off with the towel he had used on him, the man taking his time to dress himself in a pair of loose fitting sweat pants and short sleeve shirt, his hair was combed back by fingers and his smile soft as he approached Lance with an outfit that had been hanging up. It was a long blue sweater, the material appeared soft and small designs were weaved into the fabric, accompanied by a pair of jeans that Lance could only guess were his size, after all, why wouldn’t Shirogane snoop and find out his clothes size? It didn't seem like it was too hard considering the man had been in his apartment after all!

“You will look very lovely in this, blue is after all your favorite color. The material is cashmere, i hope you don’t mind me getting rid of your old wardrobe, it simply wouldn’t do. You need clothes that show off your beauty, not hide it.” Shirogane chuckled, dragging a finger softly down the sweater, marveling at the softness. He knew Lance would love it, it was after all a perfect sweater. However, seeing Lance’s gaze he frowned. “Do you not like it? Perhaps I should keep you in a pair of panties. After all, you will be staying in the house for quite a while, there is no need to dress up if you do not wish.”

Lance’s eyes snapped open wide at the words,his heart beating faster once more as he was coerced to raise his arms and let the cashmere sweater be slipped onto him, his eyes widening still when he felt just how soft it was, it must have cost more than a weeks paycheck for him at the cafe! 

“I can’t go outside? Takashi, please, if you let me go i won’t tell! I won’t tell a soul!” Lance pleaded, gasping when Shirogane knelt before him and began to slip on a pair of silky undergarments, the cuban male looking away as his cock was gently brushed, bringing a soft spark of pleasure. No, this wasn’t what he wanted!

“I see you are still not quite understanding. A shame, I had planned on letting you walk around today, but no matter, I will carry you.” Shirogane tsked, slipping the jeans on Lance, a hand coming up to ruffle his hair. Soon bringing up a comb to gently brush the chocolate locks back. Shirogane would let Lance grow his hair out, perhaps even longer than his associate’s Keith. Lance would look lovely, he deemed, with hair long and flowing, in a sloppy ponytail whilst his bangs framed his face. When Lance was fully dressed Shirogane brought the hand cuffs and simply placed them into his pants pocket, picking Lance up with ease, the former barista scrambling to hold onto him as to not fall, fearing hitting his head off the marble countertop. 

“Please, i’ll be good, i’ll walk!” Lance begged, met by stoney silence as Shirogane carried him from the bathroom  through the master bedroom,silent in his walking through out the house to where Lance spied the kitchen and dining room where he had been fed dinner just the night before, his heart racing at the memory of the cum that had been laced in his food, surely Shirogane would do it again. Lance’s stomach clenched at the thought, but he was thirsty, and his belly betrayed him by growling. He felt ready to die when he saw the smile on the man’s lips, Shirogane giving him a gentle squeeze. Without too much protest Lance was sat down in the chair he was placed in last night, his hands cuffed to the chairs arm and his ankles tied up with a bit of rope Shirogane had on the table. Pleased with his handiwork Shirogane pressed a kiss to Lance’s finger tips of his free hand, promising Lance that breakfast wouldn’t take long to make. 

“How about i make us some coffee, i bought a special blend that I think you will enjoy.” Shirogane hummed, heading into the kitchen to work on breakfast, leaving Lance alone to  his thoughts. 

With only one arm free there wasn’t much Lance could do, he could barely bend over himself to reach the rope, and when he tried he found the knot too tight, tears of frustration welling. A thought came to him though. If he could undo it, then he would still be locked to the chair, and if Shirogane saw him then the man would be mad, and if he was mad...he would be back in the cold room.

Lance didn’t want to go back there.

 

 

The sputtering of the coffee maker was heard after a bit of an electric grinder, Lance could smell the scent of cooked eggs and sizzling bacon, but after a bit he caught another scent, a very familiar and heart wrenching scent. There was only one cafe that carried that particular brand of coffee, it was another reason why they were particularly popular. 

It was the coffee from his cafe.

“Smells nice, doesn’t it? I figured you would like it, I have all the ingredients needed to make your special drink, and the man at the counter was quite nice, gave me a discount for buying so much.” Shirogane chuckled, setting up the table with fresh silverware and glasses of water. He smiled at Lance softly, stroking his fingers down his cheek. “Hank I believe his name was?”

“His name- his name is Hunk… And he’s my best friend, he’ll notice i’m missing, he’ll come for me!” Lance bit his bottom lip to keep from quivering. He wanted Hunk, wanted his best friend to save him, to hold him close and tell him everything was going to be alright. He wanted Pidge to tease him and tell him he was just dreaming. He wanted Coran to give him his special hot chocolate with extra marshmallow, and to be held by the irishman. He wanted to go home.

“Ah, so that is his name.” Shirogane hummed, bringing in plates that he set down on the table with care, smiling at the way Lance looked at it with silent question. “He didn’t mention you at all, no one in the cafe did. Though, why would he? He knows you are where you  _ need  _ to be. Not to mention, you are no longer employed there, i took the liberty of writing your letter of resignation. Once you are properly adjusted, perhaps we can have Hunk meet us for lunch, though it will be under supervision, i can’t have you being taken away, not after all the work i put in to secure you.” 

Lance gazed at the mug that Shirogane brought in from the kitchen, the older male smiling as he used one of his prosthetic fingers to stir the hot brew. The cuban beauty could only imagine what Shirogane had done to it, and by the way Shirogane adjust his slacks waistband he could hazard a guess. Still, the food in front of him looked delicious, crisp bacon and eggs over easy with mixed grain bread that appeared to be from a bakery rather than store bought. Lance’s belly growled, his mind screaming that it was betraying him. Gazing up at Shirogane he was given a fork and a kiss to his wrist, noting that just like last night, he was not given a knife. 

“I hope you enjoy, it has been a bit since i have cooked a traditional breakfast, normally coffee or a kale smoothie is how i start my day, but, I believe i could start to enjoy this time, now that i have you to bless me with your presence.” Shirogane hummed, sitting down across from Lance, already taking a sip from his own mug, eyes practically lighting up at the flavor he had come to affiliate with Lance. “Please, drink before it grows cold, i assure you it is worth every dollar i spent to get this.” 

The coffee was lighter than what Lance was familiar with, cream probably...and cum...it felt so wrong, so vile of a thought, like a slap to his face of having something that once made him so happy, now brought to him and tainted. He shakily took the mug, the urge to throw it at the man who held him captive came to his mind, but the urge to preserve his life also spiked. If he threw this at Shirogane, what's to stop him from hurting him, from realizing Lance was more trouble than he was worth? He was somewhere far from the city and he doubted anyone would hear him scream, even if he shrieked and sobbed like a banshee. He blew softly onto the coffee in the mug, picturing for a moment of Hunk hand turning the coffee beans and weighing them up, he would have probably talked to Shirogane about his day, asking if he was enjoying the weekend...was it the weekend? What day was it?

Lance took a sip of the coffee and sighed, it was indeed watered down with cream and sweetened with sugar; with each sip Lance took he tried not to think about the man cumming into his coffee,not wanting to think of how much he would be forced to consume during his time with him. Perhaps Shirogane would become tired of it?

Still...the coffee wasn’t bad, maybe a touch too sweet, but still as delicious as he remembered.

From across the table Shirogane smiled whilst he bit into a piece of bacon and egg he had speared onto his fork, watching at how Lance drank from his mug, savoring each sip and gazing down at the coffee rather than looking up. Such a shy beloved he had, still, it made Shirogane’s heart practically skip a beat at seeing the far away look in Lance’s eyes and the smile on his lips. He made Lance happy. That was what he wanted, to make Lance happy, it was as if Shirogane had found his purpose in life, to keep Lance loved and happy.

Happy.

It was an emotion Shirogane didn’t think he would ever truly experience, yet sitting across from Lance, he felt it, felt his heart light as he gazed upon his heart’s desire. Lance was beautiful in his cashmere sweater and sipping his coffee, even the silver of the handcuff reflecting light was beautiful, perhaps he would look into getting some made in blue, just so they can match outfits, or silver bangles for when Lance didn’t need to be chained down anymore. Oh how he looked forward to the day when Lance would break and realize that everything he’s doing is for him. That Shirogane, and Shirogane alone knew what was best for him. He was  _ saving  _ him. 

“Is it good?” Shirogane asked, breaking Lance from his trance like state, blue eyes quick to gaze at him before the former barista was cradling the mug as best he could. The sight was beautiful to him.

“Yes, a little bit too much sugar.” Lance whispered, drinking the last of the warm liquid, a reminder from his Momma whispering in his head. “Th-thank you. I- i appreciate the effort you put in.” 

Lance’s stomach coiled at the thought of how sweet he had to be, but that didn’t stop him from eating the food on his plate,knowing that if he wanted any chance of escaping, he had to have energy, even if it meant ingesting a bit of cum.

 

 

The breakfast dishes were placed neatly into the dishwasher and the table cleaned of any possible mess; Shirogane carefully untied the rope from around Lance’s ankles and kissed the reddened flesh, rubbing them in order to smooth out an possible irritation before uncuffing him from the chair, hosting Lance up before he could complain. Shirogane quite enjoyed holding and carrying Lance, the former barista was so warm and light, practically weighing nothing to Shirogane as he carried him from the dining room to the kitchen, deciding to show him around. The kitchen was beautifully outfitted with all the latest in cooking ware and Shirogane felt a bit proud when he saw how large Lance’s eyes were at gazing at the stainless steel and chrome of the kitchen. 

“When you can be trusted to roam on your own, you can come here and get anything you want. I plan on keeping the fridge nice and stocked and wouldn’t say no to seeing you cook, I have a few aprons tucked away in the pantry that i think would look nice on you.” Shirogane teased, giving Lance a squeeze. “Anything you desire i will buy for you, there is nothing i can’t acquire.”

Lance bit his lips, the kitchen was lovely, something he always dreamed of having, but not like this. Never like this. 

Taken from the kitchen Lance gazed at the pictures on the hallway walls mournfully, lovely picture frames held photographs of his family, some blown up to be bigger, he despised Shirogane for taking them from his apartment, it was a bitter reminder that even his most personal of items was out and open for the man. Though, he was thankful that Shirogane didn’t burn or destroy them, he doubt his heart could take it if the man did. Holding back a soft whine of distress Lance gazed at the picture of his Momma one last time, her smiling face giving him silent strength as he was shown the living room.

The room must have cost a fortune to decorate and furnished, a couch made of rich leather was pushed back away from a wall holding a large flat screen- far larger than Lance’s tiny one back at his apartment-, and a glass and silver crafter coffee table sat in front of the couch with one side of the room being dedicated to a few bookcases and leather recliner. Teh furniture alone and the collection of books Lance saw must have been worth a fortune, nothing he could dream of having. It made Lance bitter at how easy it was for Shirogane to try and tempt him, and it would have worked, all of this felt like a fairy tale, being brought to a castle like a princess by a lover, held so close, and yet... This wasn’t a fairy tale and he wasn’t a princess. The handcuff on his wrist connecting to Shirogane said so, and the cold room in the basement whispered in his mind that it was always there, that Shirogane could leave him down there whenever he wanted and for any reason. There was no escaping the man, and even if he did, where would he go? Who would believe him? 

Lance felt nauseous for a moment, eyes squeezing shut as terror ran through him. He wanted to go home. 

The next room they passed Lance could see a large screened in area,it appeared to be a sunroom; a hard wood floor of oak appeared well polished and two chairs sat on opposite sides of the sun room, turned just enough that whomever sat in them could easily see the other without having to turn their heads too much. From beyond the screened in windows Lance could see green grass and a bright sky, he was so close that he could practically smell the fresh air, only to be reminded by how far he was when he was carried away from the sight and into another room that was dimly lit and cold. 

“What room was that?” Lance asked, trying to bring attention back to the sun room, hopeful that perhaps Shirogane would trust him enough to be alone, though all thoughts were dashed when Shirogane gave him a cold, calculating look, as if trying to look into Lance’s very core. 

“That is the sun room, you will be allowed in there only when i deem you ready.” There was a silent threat to his words that had Lance shivering. “You will be beautiful sitting in there, my beloved, perhaps i could even bring home some cats, you would like some little ones to care for while i’m working ,wouldn’t you?”

Lance couldn’t speak, Shirogane had really thought of everything, had planned on breaking him, but Lance would not break so easily. He would endure what Shirogane would do to him, until he could either reason with him or escape. He just had to.

 

 

Carried into the dimly lit room Lance’s eyes were able to adjust to make out that it was a home office of sorts, possessing black out curtains and an air condition that sat silently by the window, he could tell it had just been on not too long ago for the room was cold, much too cold for his liking, gooseflesh creeping up the skin of his arms. Lance also spied a computer and printer on a large red oak desk, the screen much larger than any Lance had used before and the desk chair was a plush leather that looked inviting. Lance was jostled out of his day dreaming of owning such a computer set up when he was placed down upon the floor, resting on a blue cushion, forced to kneel whilst Shirogane moved to cuff him to the leg of the desk, the man taking a seat on the office chair,eyes gazing down at him, his face shadowed in the already dim room, and yet his eyes felt piercing, his lips pulled back in a smile that just didn't make Lance feel safe. Fingers, both cold prosthetic and warm from flesh and blood stroked through Lance’s hair, stroking his bangs back whilst a thumb brushed over Lance’s lips. Shirogane traced Lances lips slowly, remarking just how beautiful he was, how plump his lips looked. Lance wondered if he would be kissed, only to have his fears brushed aside when Shirogane began to fiddle with the monitor, keeping one eye occasionally on him and one on his work. 

“I can see it in your eyes Lance, you want to trust me, want to love me. But you are afraid, so very afraid you don’t deserve it.” Shirogane cooed sickenly sweet, using his thumb print to startup the computer. “You want me to show you how much i love you, how much i care, this game of defiance, this fear you show, it’s not towards me. No, you fear being alone, being neglected and abused like you were. Well, i’m not going anywhere Lance, neither are you. I will show you just how much you mean to me.” 

Lance felt himself shaking his head, it was wrong, Shirogane had it all wrong. He wasn’t abused- yes he was sometimes ignored, and neglected but he was alone in such a big city when he wasn’t with Hunk , it wasn’t his fault! He didn’t ask to be rescued- no, he had to stop thinking that way, he wasn’t rescued, he was captured, and Shirogane, a man he had been so kind to and given him coffee, was holding his key to freedom. Seeing the look of admiration and cold resolve in his eyes Lance knew there was no way of convincing Shirogane that what he was saying was insane. Lance wasn’t playing hard to get, he was speaking the truth, and Shirogane wasn’t listening!

Lance lost track of time at how long he had been kneeling, his legs went numb and his headached, without complaint he moved to rest his head gently on Shirogane’s thigh, whimpering when he felt fingers stroke through his hair whilst the man continued to work. Lance would never admit it, never out loud.

But the stroking wasn’t that bad…

 

 

Lance had been dozing in and out for several hours, though maybe it was minutes, he couldn’t quite tell when he heard Shirogane curse under his breath, the man not seeming happy as he pulled out a phone from his work desk, quick to dial a number. Lance opened his mouth to speak but the look in Shirogane’s eyes promised  _ pain  _ if he spoke a word, leaving Lance to bite his tongue and shiver. 

“I need you to come over, something came up- yes I am aware how last minute this is.” Shirogane spat to whomever he was speaking to Lance couldn’t tell, he couldn't pick out the speakers voice. “You know you will be compensated for you time, I just need you to watch over him, he’s a bit unsure,  _ unstable  _ and it would mean the world to him to see you.”

Lance’s breath hitched. He wasn’t unstable!

“Thank you, yes, i’ll make sure he’s set up for you.” 

The phone was ended with a click and Shirogane sighed, dragging a heavy hand through his snow white bangs. He gazed down at Lance with a mixture of annoyance and sadness, his hand moving to stroke Lance’s cheek. 

“I know you are still getting used to the house, but i’m afraid i will have to leave you for a little bit,” He pressed a finger to Lance’s lips before he could speak a word, “don’t be sad, it won’t be too long, and I have someone coming over that you will find familiar.”

“Takashi…” Lance’s head bowed softly. Maybe with the man gone he would be able to escape, after all just because Shirogane was a monster, didn’t mean others were.

“Now, let;s get you some tea and situated before i go.”

 

 

The cool air hit Lance like a bucket of ice water when he opened his eyes, he couldn't remember going to sleep, only remembered being given a cup of tea whilst he waited for Shirogane’s associate to come watch him. Lance felt the familiar feeling of cotton in his mouth, a side effect from the pill, his eyes blinking sluggishly to look around the room only to find that he was once more down stairs in the basement. 

In the cold room. 

Lance struggled, fear striking through him as he tried to move his hands and legs, finding that they were tied up and spread apart to the ends of the bed, his body bare save for his undergarments, the air was frigid and his body quivered in fear. Why was he down there? He was doing so good! He didn’t do anything wrong, why was he being punished?!

A light caught Lance’s attention, a figure stood in the doorway, much too small and thin to be Shirogane, but when he squinted to adjust to the light he was able to make out the face of Keith, and for a moment his heart began to lighten, he knew him! Keith would surely help him, the other male had been kind to him when he saw him in the cafe, surely he would help him. 

Lance’s heart broke though when Keith merely smiled at him, the same smile Shirogane had on his lips when he had given him the tea. 

“Looks like you’re awake, enjoy your little nap?” Keith taunted, pushing from the doorway,shutting the door behind him to leave them both in complete darkness, his footsteps soft. “Not going to talk? What, not happy to see me? You aren’t going to plead for me to save you? Ask me to untie you and call the authorities? What’s wrong Lance, cat got your tongue?” 

“Why...why are you doing this?” Lance gasped, feeling a heavy hand on his chest. “Please Keith, I don’t- i don’t want to be here. I want to go home! Please this isn’t where I belong-”

SMACK

Keith’s hand pulled back after the harsh smack to Lance’s cheek, the mullet haired male sighing. “You should consider yourself lucky, you are brought here, to a lovely home, to a man whom  _ loves  _ you, and this is how you repay him? Begging to be freed? Where will you go, Lance? You have no job, your apartment was burnt out and as far as the city knows, you were never there. Shiro finds some joy from you, you should be grateful you have all your limbs, your tongue.” Keith smiled viciously. “The world is a cruel place lance. You could have been kidnapped, raped, used for parts, instead you are surrounded by love and warmth. Keep acting up and this will be your home. In the dark, and in the cold. Like a pup that was deserted. And you’ll be kept alive, barely.” 

Lance’s whimper brought a laugh to Keith. “Oh please, you thought i was nice, huh? Believe me, if you were mine you would be bed bound for the rest of your life. But Shiro doesn’t want that for you. Keep acting like you have been however and he may just leave you here. Who knows, maybe he’ll let me play with you, i’ve always been looking for new ways to lose some steam.” 

“Why-”

“Why do i do this?” Keith asked,his tone growing bored, his hand resting on Lance’s throat, pressing down just enough to cause fear. “Because I once thought there was good in the world, but i was wrong, when I lost my parents i realize that you’re only as good as what you can make others believe. Shiro taught me that. He saw me for what I am, an actor. I can make a woman swoon, and a tough man cry. I can entertain guests whilst stealing their bank accounts openly. Shiro found favor in you,I can see why, when you’re crying, you look beautiful, and I do know you’re crying.” Keith whispered, stroking away a tear. 

“Think about what I said. You could have it so much worse. If you don’t smarten up.”

Lance could hear the faint footsteps leaving, his cheek stung with pain that continued to blossom and the room felt colder, darker somehow. He pleaded softly for keith to come back, to help him, at some point he just began to plead, unsure to whom he was talking to as scenarios rolled through his mind. He could have it so much worse. He could be limbless and beaten, forced upon and destroyed but no, instead Shirogane was being soft, was being careful. Lance sobbed out as he felt something move over him, icy tendrils that his mind made real, all feeling like fingers restricting him, pulling him down against the mattress until he couldn’t move, the cuffs diggins into his wrists and ankles. He screamed when he felt the pull of sleep once more washed over him. What if Keith never came back? What if Shirogane never came back for him? Was this how he would die? Alone in the dark whilst ice chilled his veins?

Lance sobbed, his breath hitching from the force until he was no longer able to cry out, the tendrils of sleep pulling him back, throwing him into a fitful sleep that had the cuffs digging into his skin once more.

 

When Lance came to again he found himself once more in the dark room, and despite the fact he couldn’t see an inch in front of his face he knew someone was in the room with him, he could sense them, watching him, could they see in the dark?

Lance was unable to ask who was there, for the feeling of fingers on his throat caught the very breath out of him, the holder squeezing carefully, not enough to kill but disorient. Lance tried to claw at the man who held his throat but found that the cuffs would not move, and once again he was fading…

 

 

 

“Lance?”

The voice was soft, hands, warm and gentle cradled his cheeks as oceanic blue eyes were slow to open, but once they did, and they could see the faintlight of the setting sun, he surged forward, heart hammering at realizing he wasn’t back in the dark room- he was upstairs, on the living room couch, bandages on his wrists and in front of him knelt Shirogane,the man clearly worried. 

“Beloved, I am here.” Shirogane whispered, his eyes widening when Lance threw his arms around him, the former barista shaking. Shirogane could only hold him close, hushing the whimpers and sobs that tore from him. “Do not cry, I am here.”

“I’ll be good, I promise, don’t put me back down there, please, i’ll be good!” Lance sobbed, remembering the whispers of Keith telling him how easily he could be tormented and forgotten, Lance’s throat ached and he held onto Shirogane tighter. “Please, i’ll be good!”

“I am here Lance.” Shirogane hushed him, eyes gazing over the couch to where Keith was standing, arms crossed over his chest and smiling wickedly. 

“I am here, I am all you need.” 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Possible triggers:  
> -forced hospitalization  
> -corrupt law enforcement  
> -psychological abuse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is simply a bit of a look on how Lance and Shiro are doing a few days into their 'relationship', again, i can't stress this enough that this is not a happy work of literature, for those asking that Keith save the day and end up with Lance- sorry but that is not going to happen. Age for Matt Holt has been tweeked a bit. and NO there will not be animal abuse what so ever in this fic.   
> I apologize for the lateness in the chapter and the shortness, life has been stressful lately, but next chapter is planned out and is going to be long and possibly painful.  
> Again, thank you for all the encouraging words and those who are still reading this train wreck.

The night passed slowly and without further incident; the hum of the computer fan was heard in the office and the gentle hiccups that escaped from the barista’s lips filled the air ever so often. Dinner had been a soft and quiet affair, Lance’s hands ached with each movement of his wrists and his arms felt much too heavy to hold the silverware. Without protest, his mind much too foggy for such thoughts, Lance was seated in Shirogane’s lap and spoon fed the soup that the man had brought to him from his trip out. Lance couldn’t quite pronounce what the soup was, but he could taste various types of fish and lobster in a hearty  creamy broth, and soft sighs of appreciation slipped out of him whenever Shirogane gave him a particularly good morsel of fish. Lance had no way of telling if their had been semen in his food, and to his numb surprise, he found he didn’t care, lapping up each bite given and sucking on the spoon when Shirogane let it linger by his lips. Oh how the business man smiled when the former barista gazed at him with quiet blue eyes, Lance’s head leaning back to rest against the man’s chest. Lance barely remembered being dressed in a blue sleeping gown, the material a soft silk with white lazing along the sweetheart neckline, and oh how it flowed so prettily around his ankles. Lance had been carried much like a doll, brought from the dining room table to the home office were he currently found himself seated in Shirogane’s lap and barely able to keep his eyes open long enough to watch what the man worked on.

“Takashi?” Lance whispered softly, hearing the clacking of the keyboard keys stop, the sensation of a warm hand stroking his cheek causing a sleepy smile to form on his lips. 

“Yes, beloved?” Shirogane pressed the tip of his thumb against Lance’s bottom lip, rubbing it along the seams of perfectly plumped lips when he felt Lance’s mouth open. “Was there something you needed? Another cup of tea? Housecoat?”

Lance sighed softly, his head felt fuzzy with the medicine still coursing through his system, all he wanted to do was sleep, and yet, he couldn’t bring himself to do so. He needed to stay awake, to talk to the man, find out more about him. Maybe, jus maybe he could figure this out. “What do you do for a living?”

Shirogane stopped the rubbing of his thumb, genuinely puzzled by the question, though he really should have been expecting it. Pulling up a website with his prosthetic hand he typed in the domain name,bringing forth a company website that boasted the latest in medical enhancements and technology. “I am the owner of my father’s company, the Shirogane electro enhancement facilities have been running for quite a few years now. I inherited the business after the passing of my parents. Though If you want to be technical, I manage the weekly business plans, making sure quotas are met, projects are being productive and disposing of the ones we no longer have use for or simply find implausible.”

Lance yawned softly, trying to keep his eyes open wide enough to look at the website, the Shirogane name was in fact familiar now that he thought of it, he had seen an article in the newspaper about their advancement in prosthetic limbs. Lance wanted to ask Shirogane about whether or not his arm was made by his company but stopped, not wanting to anger the man. Instead he simply said,”it sound like you’re busy...what made you come to the cafe? Surely you could have sent someone out to get you coffee, hell, you could probably afford to have a cafe in your home and not make a dent in your bank account.” The barista chuckled at the absurdity in his thoughts, hoping that he was not angering the other,only to be reassured when he felt Shirogane’s tender touch. 

“Perhaps i could have,” Shirogane hummed, stroking his fingers through Lance’s hair, eyes turning back to the computer screen that showed a bit more of his work to go through before he could be free for the night, “But then i wouldn’t have met you, and you would still be trapped in the miserable rut you call your life. It was worth the hassle of going out that morning, because it brought us together. Now, do not try and fight the pull of sleep, let it come, i can see just how tired you are. I’ll have you in bed soon enough.”

Lance wanted to protest that he could stay up, that he wasn’t so tired, but sleep was quick to claim. Snuggling up against Shirogane’s chest like he thought the other wanted, Lance closed his eyes and thought of how he would get by. He just had to keep being good, give Shirogane no reason to suspect him of running. And maybe, just maybe, he could have his escape.

Someday.

  
  


Days came and went in lazy almost sleepy routines; Lance was awoken each morning with Shirogane nuzzling him and given baths and soft clothes to wear, fed delicious foods that he could enjoy only if he tried not to think about the cum that was put in each meal. He tried his best no to think about it, eating the meals slowly to not make Shirogane mad. And in the evenings he was free to either watch television in the living room or watch Shirogane work; when Lance was lucky he could steal away into the bedroom and read a book, often times locking the door to try and keep Shirogane out, but the man had a key and would only smile at Lance with eyes that showed humour rather than annoyance.

 

This night was different.

 

Sprawled out on the couch Lance’s face looked truly peaceful with his brows relaxed and his lips softly parted, opening and closing a fraction of an inch with each gentle rise and fall of breath. Lance’s arms wrapped around one of the soft blue throw pillows which Shirogane had originally bought for them, cradling it close to him. A sliver of skin was visible from where Lance’s gray tank top had slid up in his moving, the skin appearing soft to the touch. The bathrobe Lance wore,fluffy and white was spread out with how Lance had moved in his sleep, toes visible from where the slippers had fallen off. Lance was a true vision of beauty even in his sleep, the light of the television illuminating him with flickers from a movie long lost interest in. Shirogane moved closer, stepping over a forgotten bag of popcorn in order to be by Lance’s side, moved to his knees to gaze at him from a closer level. Shirogane reached out hesitantly with his flesh hand to gently traced the curve of Lance’s hip bone, feeling a shiver that ran through Lance’s body. Waiting to see if Lance would awaken Shirogane began to trace the curve of Lance’s hip bone with the pad of his thumb, lips brought to Lance’s belly to kiss where the skin was visible, navel shown. Shirogane kissed against Lance’s navel and held his breath when he heard mumbling, but still Lance did not awaken from his slumber. Lance’s skin was just as soft as Shirogane imagined it to be; soft and warm with the faint hint of sweat and moisturizer Lance used daily-religiously if anyone were to ask him. Kissing across the strip of flesh Shirogane grew bolder, parting his lips just enough to let the tip of his tongue taste the skin he kissed.The taste of the skin was nearly indescribable, but something so purely Lance that Shirogane couldn’t help but become greedy as he licked his tongue flat against the skin, lifting up Lance’s tank top to kiss upwards, kissing each rib he felt, his hand latching onto Lance’s hip. He was much stronger than the other, he could easily break Lance’s bones if he wanted to, cripple him so he could never leave…

That was not a thought Shirogane allowed himself to linger on. Lance was already showing great trust in him by wearing the clothes Shirogane dressed him with, and eating food without complaint; he even felt safe enough to fall asleep on the couch whilst Shirogane worked in the office!

Shirogane stopped his kissing when he felt Lance begin to stir, oceanic blue eyes blinking slowly to wipe away the haze of sleep, a gentle whine escaping him as he glanced down to see the other on his knees. Confusion was evident in Lance’s tired eyed gaze, a soft little puff of air escaping his lips. 

“Tak-takashi? What- what are you doing?” Lance whispered, gooseflesh bumping on his skin, his body shivering from the chill he felt where his tank top was up and the bathrobe open, Lance inched up- tried to inch up the couch, stopped by the hand on his hip. For a moment Lance was unable to look away from Shirogane’s steel eyed gaze, the man leaning in only to rest his chin on Lance’s hip bone, head tilting to continue watching him. Had the situation been different, if perhaps Lance had been there of his own free will, laying on the couch with a fluffy bathrobe and warm night clothes, then perhaps- no, he knew if he had been there willingly that he would think of Shirogane and his loving gaze as something tender and romantic, the way Shirogane continued to gaze at him as if he were the most precious jewel of all the world. It had Lance’s heart beating faster,he knew Shirogane could easily hurt him, the man was like a lion, lean and powerful with eyes that could gaze into his very soul and lips that could tell the sweetest of words. Sometimes when Lance wasn’t paying attention it was easy for his mind to slip away from the present and imagine himself as a willing partner, living in a home with his beloved and willing away the days lazily with some minor chores and afternoon reading in the sunroom. And then Lance would wake up from his daze of a dream, his eyes widening and tears forming that would no longer spill over in fear that perhaps seeing him cry would be the last straw for Shirogane. Lance knew he shouldn’t, knew with all his heart that it was dangerous, but Lance almost thought about how easy it would be too just finally give Shirogane the dream that he wanted, a loving little housewife. 

Maybe, just maybe he could learn to be happy...

  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun was just barely above the treeline, the birds outside called amongst the branches and from far off Lance could hear the faint hoots from an owl making it’s last calls known. Sitting in the sun room, barefooted and dressed in his bathrobe and pajamas, Lance watched the world from inside the room,seated in the rocking chair that silently rocked as he held his mug of freshly brewed coffee. He knew that he should be trying to escape, knew that this sort of peaceful happiness was wrong- demented, but he simply couldn’t. He was alone without Shirogane to talk to. He knew not how far the city was nor how he could even get there. Plus, who would believe him? They would lock him up in a hospital ward or worse, bring him back for Shirogane to finally decide that he was done with him. Lance shook his head to clear the thought away. Really, Shirogane wasn’t that bad, the man fed him well and cleaned him, clothed him and took care of any and all his needs. Lance smiled softly, nearly bitterly as he sipped his coffee and tasted the familiar  blend from the coffee shop he had once worked at. He barely looked up when he heard soft footsteps come to him, Shirogane standing at his side with his own mug in his hand and a box carefully in the other, no larger than a shoe box. 

“What do you have there, Takashi?” Lance asked, a soft shadow of a smile on his lips, true curiosity shining in his eyes when he was given the box to take. Shirogane took the mug from Lance whilst the former barista placed the box in his lap and glanced down to see air holes had been made in the top. Lance’s curiosity got the better of him as he carefully unknotted the small ribbon from around the top and removed the lid, his heart stopping at what he saw inside. 

Two kittens, they couldn’t have been too old, they were so small with soft fur and bright eyes, their little mewls brought tears to Lance’s eyes. He had been so lonely when Shirogane was away with work, and Keith was always so silent and angry. Shirogane must have heard him say he wished for a companion, and there they were, just as stolen and lost as he was. 

One kitten, with black fur with white sock like markings gazed at Lance quietly, as if lost in thought whilst the other, a gray and blue little thing crawled out of the box came right up to Lance’s face and meowed, demanding attention.The tears finally strolled down Lance’s cheeks. Two companions that were just as trapped as he was. So innocent and small.

He loved them already.

“Do you not like them?” Shirogane asked curiously.

“No,i do. Thank you Takashi.” Lance cried giving the little russian blue kitten a kiss. “I’ll take such good care of them.”

  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------

The waiting room of the police station was cold and quiet, the chairs bolted to the floor cold and uncomfortable, even the table that was situated in the center of the small room was bolted down and rounded on the corners. On the table were several magazines, some about health whilst others were simple spots magazines, all bland and outdated. From somewhere far off the sound of a radio was heard, soft rock filtering into the air alongside the hum of the old air conditioner. The young man who sat in the waiting room glanced nervously around, he couldn’t seem to keep his attention on anything; not his phone, not the biting of his nails, only the Missing flier in his hand seemed to catch his attention for a bit, however he found he couldn’t look at it too long without feeling his eyes beginning to burn with the welling of tears.

He missed his best friend, he missed Lance so much it hurt.

He had heard about the blaze in the apartment, had ran there himself right when he heard the news, and when he begged for them to check the apartment again for his missing friend the officers both had told him the same thing, that the apartment was empty and no one had been living there for years. He tried to fight them, told them they were wrong and that Lance McClain had been living there, but that only got him confused and some sympathetic looks before they had him told to either go home or be ready to go to the psychiatric ward. An option he refused to listen to as he headed home, dead set on calling bull shit to the officers and firemen. Lance was a real person, he was his best friend, he wouldn’t let anyone tell him otherwise.

Holding the missing poster in his hand Hunk nearly bolted in his seat when he was called forward by an officer in blue, a woman with tanned skin and blonde hair, her eyes cold, the badge read Nyma, an officer in training, but it was the chief he was going to be speaking to. Following her to the back of the station he smiled politely when she brought him to the chiefs door, a knock heard before it was opened by a man with dirty blonde hair and eyes that barely looked Hunk over. A scar marked the man’s cheek and he smiled sweetly to Hunk, kindly as he brought him into the office and leant against his desk, dressed in a pressed black uniform.

“So, what seems to be the problem, i’ve been told you’re making quite the ruckus with my officers, and really, you have to understand, i can’t allow that to keep happening. So talk to me, what’s going on?” The way the man spoke was informal, something about it seeming off to Hunk but he couldn’t help but hand the chief his flier, waiting for some recognition in the man’s eyes only to watch as the chief frowned and raised a brow. 

“Lance McClain again?” He sounded almost bored as he shook his head and offered Hunk a most sympathetic look, moving the flier onto his desk, leaning forward with his hands steepled. “As my officers have told you,numerous times, if there was a Lance McClain he either left the city a long time ago, or perhaps you saw someone else and got confused, many people in the city look alike, especially if you are only seeing what you want to see. But i’m sorry to say, we have checked all leases, hospital files, even the cafe you worked at, there’s just no Lance to be found.I do have to say, i am concern about your mental health-”

“I’m not crazy!” Hunk was quick to shout, smacking his hand on his own thigh from the chair he sat on, his eyes wide and desperate, tensing when he saw the door open to see another officer enter.

“Listen, I know, I know you’re not crazy, you’re heart broken, you lost a dear friend long ago and now it’s starting to affect your mind, your thoughts, so we're going to be just sending you somewhere nice where you can relax for a bit, ok? Somewhere  that will help you get your muddled thoughts in order.”

Hunk tried his best to shake the officer off of him that helped him up roughly from the chair, the other man just too strong for him.

“I’m not crazy, and i’m not going anywhere-”

“Sir, the ambulance is here, please calm down they only wish to help.” The rough voice of the man behind him spoke gently as if talking to a child. With hands guiding him, forcing him to walk Hunk screamed once more that Lance was real, that this was all sort of a twisted nightmare, not seeing the man walk past them as he was forced from the station.

Eyes widened once Hunk realized who was guiding him. He remembered that face!

Keith!

“Keith- Keith you came to the cafe, he served you before, bring me back in there, tell them i’m not crazy.” Hunk begged, eyes widening with tears.

Keith however only smiled, forcing the other forward. “I don’t know who you are talking about, now please, get on the stretcher before i really give you a reason to cry.”

 

The chief of police sighed, running a hand through his hair before crossing his arms and smiling at the man who entered the room, eyeing the thick envelope with a smile that rivaled the cheshire cat.

“You did very well Matt, even i was convinced with how you handled the situation,” The man handed Matthew the envelope, eyeing the missing poster before taking it, admiring the face of Lance before rolling it up to keep as a keepsake. “And the rest of the fliers?”

“Torn up on sights, some burned just to make sure.” The chief spoke, counting the bills in the envelope, smiling at the extra hundred. “As always, thank you for your business, Takashi, i hope to see your Lance for myself one of these days, see what all the fuss is about.”

Shirogane merely nodded his head, eyes narrowed in delight as he listened the the ambulance sirens pull away, already heading out himself to go home and see Lance, to see how he was doing, perhaps Lance would let him cuddle him again. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------

When Shirogane arrived home he smiled at the sight of Lance holding the kittens in his arms and singing to them softly, the cuban beauty rocking them gently, stroking their bellies to help them digest the formula they had been given, and Shirogane couldn’t help but fall in love with his angel even more. He was never going to let go of him.

Ever. 


End file.
